Mistakes Lead to Love
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Bella and Esme have made many mistakes in their lives, but will one mistake too many bring them together? Rated M for Sexual content and some Language, Bella/Esme, Femslash don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Bella/Esme**

**BPOV**

****Hello my little lovelies :)**

**This oneshot is going to turn into an actual story eventualy, but I am only posting this little sneak preview until I can get the story completely done, because as some of you may know with my other stories I publish them and they never get done. So just incase it doesn't (and I don't care if you guys bug me about it either because then I know your reading it :) so bug me if you want but i'll try and have it done as a little maybe valentines day present for you guys or something lol) I am just going to post this as a oneshot until it is finished **

**Enjoy!****

I hand just got off the phone with Edward, he had hung up on me for at least the tenth time this week. I don't know why but we had been fighting a lot more lately, and about the supidest things that I could imagine. I honestly don't even know why we bothered fighting about them in the first place. I mean we've been together for a long time, and recently been engaged, you would've thought this fighting would've been over already.

Plus I don't even know what he sees in me anyway, i mean i'm just an ordinary 21yr old girl. He's just been in one of his moods more often lately, and I don't know why. Was it something I said? I thought back as far as i could and couldn't think of a single thing that I had done. Knowing him though it wasn't what I did its what I didn't do.

I look down at the beautiful engagement ring that he had bought me, about a month ago, before all this fighting had started. I was begining to wonder if I should give it back and be done, but the thought of that almost broke my heart, I loved Edward. But if he was going to be like this the rest of our lives, I didn't know if I knew him at all anymore.

I decided to go over to his house and maybe try and cheer him up, I didn't know what good it may or may not do but I had to at least give it a try. I quickly run by the store and grab all of his favorite junk foods and movies, then head to his huge house that he still lived in with his Dad and Step-Mom, (which in my oppinion she sould not be, because she is only about four years older than i am and he is 34 years old.) When I get there I see that Edward is not there. I sigh, thinking that all of this effort was pointless before I heard some people yelling in the house.

It was mumbled from outside but I could tell that Carlisles voice was screaming over someone elses, i was guessing Esme's. I got a little closer to the house and I could now hear what they were yelling. I cringe as I hear him yelling at her, and I felt the need to defend her and care for her. I've never had such a strong feeling before, it overtook me so much that I went inside and tried to find them. But then after that my courage decipated like water from a hot pan.

I listen for a minute to try and figure out what they were talking about. "YOU DECIDE NOW, AFTER ALMOST FIVE YEARS OF MARRIAGE TO TELL ME THIS?" i hear Carlisle say, i could hear Esme crying from the room. I felt so sorry for her, no one should be yelled at like that.

I hear Esme say in a very small voice. "I didn't want you to get hurt, and i havn't known for the whole time. I've only been thinking about it for about a year"

"ONLY A YEAR? THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN YOU STUPID LITTLE BIT-" I had finally had enough and knocked on the door, opening it quickly to see them looking at me, Esme thankfully and Carlisle was furious as if i had just interupted him trying to beat the shit out of someone.

"Um I was just wondering if any of you guys knew where Edward was? Sorry I know i'm interupting." They both calm down, thinking that I didn't hear anything.

Carlisle sighed and ran his hands through his hair saying. "I don't know, he went out with his friend Jasper a while back and never told us when he would be home." I nod and begin to leave, but before I did I knew that I needed to save Esme, I don't know why or how I was going to do it but I knew it was right.

"Um Esme, would you like to come over to my house? I mean my mom is coming over later and we're going to be doing some redecorating and stuff and I'd really like your help. Will you come?" i say in the most innocent voice I could muster even though right now i'm pretty sure I wanted to kill Carlisle.

"Ya sure Bella, I'd love to." She says smiling through teary eyes, I felt a major relief when she said she would come with me, then I knew that she would be safe.

"But Esme, we were just having a discussion I really think that we should finish." Carlisle said, dominating the room with his voice. I look at him like i'm shooting daggers through his heart, he slowly shrinks back, he actualy looks kind of scared of me. I smile inwardly at the sight.

"Well Carlisle, that will have to wait, because our future daughter in law needs me." she gets up from where she is and comes over to me, puts her hand on mine and we leave. I feel an electric shock on my hand, I want to pull away, but i can't because It's almost exactly what I've been searching for. I look over to her and she smiles this smile that leaves me breathless. I mentaly smack myself for this, what was I thinking? I was in love with her step-son and she has Carlisle, well on that last one I wasn't so sure of anymore but still.

We get to my car and drive to my house, once we're there we both get out and she looks at me and says, "So when is your mom getting here?"

I smile as we both get into the house and said, "She's not realy coming over, I just said that to get you out of there, I heard part of the fight you guys were having, I don't know what it was about but I knew I had to get you out." I finally look at her after all of that and I see tears in her eyes. I quickly go to brush them away. As I do I get a good look at her, I had never noticed how beautiful she was, Her golden eyes boring into mine, and the curve of her cheek on my hand. I start stroking her cheek ever so softly, I feel her lean into my touch as i look into those amazing gold eyes.

I stop myself, letting my hand fall from her cheek, what was I thinking? I wasn't supposed to feel this way toward anyone else, especialy a woman. But I couldn't help feeling that it felt so right, unlike the past month with Edward. Nothing had felt right, especialy the sex. I didn't know if it was time to try something new or just deal with it because I know everyone has rough patches in a relationship.

I go sit down on the couch, trying to figure out everything that was going on when I felt Esme come sit becide me, leaning her whole body against mine, I knew i should be feeling this way but It felt so right. I could feel tears coming down my face now as well. I was just so confused, I felt like my sanity was hanging on by a thread, I wasn't supposed to feel this way, especialy with another woman, especialy with my future mother in law. But the way that she was stroking my cheek and her lips were so close to mine almost made me forget about all of that.

"Dont' think, just do what feels right." She whispers to me, i could smell her breath on me, it made my head spin in a million different ways. I look into her golden eyes for reassurance, all i see is love and care for me in them. I lean up very slowly and almost let our lips touch, just going on instinct, doing what feels right.

When our lips touch my heart beats double time and I feel my lips tingle in the best way. I let our lips ever so slowly melt into one another as she strokes my cheek, then my neck. I lean back all the way on the couch, letting her be on top, I let her take over in deepening the kiss. I feel her tongue slowly trace my bottom lip, making me whimper softly and opening my mouth, granting her access to it.

I feel her smile into my mouth as I feel her tongue trace over my teeth and begin to message my tongue. I moan at the feeling, this is what a real kiss should feel like, I didn't know that I was missing out on so much with Edward all these years.

I feel her warm hands slowly going under my shirt. I hesitate for a minute, taking her hands out. I see the disapointment on her face, and I say "No no I want to I really do, but i just want to go slow, i want this to last forever." I say into her neck softly, making her shiver. I get up off of the couch and take her hand, feeling that same little shock that I did when I first took her hand. I lead her to the bedroom quickly laying her down on it as we kiss again, slowly getting deeper until i feel her hands agian.

This time I don't refuse her, I let her hands travel up and down my stomach, leaving a trail of her touch on me. She very slowly goes to my chest, messaging it through my bra and leaving her intense gaze on me. I stared into those caramel colored eyes the best I could, but it was becoming very difficult because she knew exactly how to please me, making me close my eyes or roll them softly with her touch.

"Do you like this my Bella? do you like me playing with you like this." She says to me as she begins to lick my neck, making me moan and wrap one of my legs around her tighly, trying to get some friction. I wanted her now, but I knew we would have to take it slow or all too soon it would be over.

Suddenly my phone rang, I groan loudly before anwering. "What do you want?" I say in a very mean tone not really caring who it was because they ruined the best night of my life.

"don't use that tone with me." I hear Edward say in a very rough voice, my skin and blood ran cold as soon as I heard him. I knew that he wanted to start another fight tonight when he got home and I didn't feel like having to hide my bruises once again.

"I- I'm sorry sweetie, um what did you need?" I say in a scared voice, Esme looked over to me with concern as she held me close to her, not really knowing what to do.

"I need to know that you'll be home tonight because we definatly have somethings to talk about." he says sounding very angry.

I didn't know what to do, i knew I couldn't stay home but I had no where else to go. I looked at Esme for help, seeing the look on my face she whispered, "say your staying with a friend, I'll keep you safe baby." I nod quickly and begin to speak.

"Honey i can't I'm having a girls night at a hotel, It could be all night, we may even stay there." I say terrified he may catch my bluff.

"GOD DAMNIT BELLA WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU." i could think of a few things.

"I'm sorry Edward it was just planned and you know I can't leave them hangin." I say, almost ready to cry because I was so scared.

"fine whatever but you better be home tomorow." he hangs up quickly. i drop the phone on the bed and let everything sink in before falling into Esme's hold and just crying, letting me let it all out.

"Bella what was that about? Tell me now." She says in her stern parenting voice. I look at her with such sadness, she almost begins crying and kisses me again, after that letting me go on and tell her.

"Well, since about a month ago Edward and I have been bickering at eachother, just fighting over random things, then sooner or later." I begin to cry harder and harder wtih every word "He began to become more agressive with me everywhere, not caring who was watching or what we were doing. He's left bruises on me and everything, even though now most of them are gone." I finish my story, curled up into Esme for support.

"Oh Bella" she says into my neck as she picks me up like a little child, and starts carrying me outside to my car. She puts me in the passenger side of the car and starts driving at an amazing speed while on the phone, rambling on to someone about something, I wasn't sure what they were talking about, I was too concerned about what would happen if Edward tried to hurt me again. Would he take it too far? Would something happen to me or him?

She gets off the phone finally and we begin a drive that probably should of taken us an hour at least, but with her it only took about 35 minutes, we were in Portland, going to a hotel it looked like. An expensive one at that, but none the less i was away from him and with Esme. Speaking of her, what was going to happen to us? as soon as this was over, I couldn't even think of it. I almost started to cry again, but she put her hand on my cheek and stroked it softly making all of my thoughts go away.

We pulled up into the place they take your cars and things, we went straight to a room (i'm guessing she was on the phone with the hotel) She opened the door quickly and took me into her arms just as fast, making me giggle and put my head into her neck. She laid us down on the bed, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me with so much love that I almost lost control of everything.

She put her hands up my shirt again slowly doing the same things she was doing to me earlier, i moan in excitement as she begins to message my breasts agian. She smiles at me and says, "no one can hurt you here sweetheart, your always safe with me." she says smiling to me and the minute she daid it I knew it was true.

I sit up quickly, with her looking at me questioningly but before she could do anything I quickly took off my shirt and my bra quickly laying down again and putting her hands where they had been, they felt so much better there without any clothing on. I moan into her touch as her hands to devious things to my breasts. Pinching them slowly and rubbing them, this was the most amazing woman I had ever met in my life, she knew exactly what I wanted, but to me it seemed a little too perfect.

It didn't matter what I was thinking because all coherent thought flew from my mind once her lips attached to my nipple, making me arch my back and moan in the greatest pleasure. I'd thought her lips were magic when they were kissing me, when they were playing with my breasts there was no comparison to anything in the world. "Fuck Esme, don't stop please,:" I moan quietly to her as she swiches, kissing over to my right side and giving it the same love as her hand came up and rolled my other nipple, making sure it was being pleased.

I was a mess on the bed, moaning and sighing as she played with me. She came up to my face and kissed me with want and need, I've never been kissed like that before, so carnal and needy. I moan into her mouth, making her moan with me. She brings her hand down ever so slowly to my soaked and clothed pussy, rubbing it through my pants making me scream softly and thrust myself into her hand hard wanting her more now than ever.

"Baby please, please I need you so much." i say breathily as she unbuttons my jeans quickly and takes them off along with my soaked through panties, making me moan when the cold air hits it. She places her hand on my lips, slowly playing with them as she kisses me very deeply, making me spread my legs and almost beg for her to hurry, but i didn't need to anymore. She began to very slowly pump one finger in and out of my wet cunt, teasing me to no end. I wish that she could fill me all the way.

"Do you like this Bella? do you like me playing with your sweet pussy." She moans into my ear before looking at me with such an intense gaze. i moan louder and start kissing her neck up and down biting occasionaly as she adds 3 more fingers in me ever so slowly. I knew I was kind of tight but this was just amazing, she filled me up all the way and knew the spots to hit that would drive me insane. Before I knew it I was cumming all over her hand.

"Esme baby, shit i'm cumming fuckfuckfuck.." I scream as I feel the knot in my stomach explode, sending waves of pleasure all over my body. I began to see little white and colored dots in my vision, my head hit the pillows with a thud as my breathing goes from hyperventelating to loud panting. I look up at her smiling before I take her head in my hands and kiss her softly.

"Your so amazing." I say after I kiss her softly and smile up at her sweetly. I see her eyes sparkle into mine and I want to cry. This is a very bittersweet moment, I didn't know what to say or do, or whether this was just a one time thing or not, now that it's happened i preay that this is not just a one time thing and she'll say it was a mistake like with almost all the other guys i've dated or screwed.

She smiles at me and kisses my nose before saying that she was going to get us something to drink. She got up and I already missed her by my side, but she was back quickly, with loss of a few articles of clothing. I smile at her and take the water she gave me, drank it quickly and then cuddled up to her like a little girl and turned on the TV and just laid there as she stroked my back soflty, occasionaly kissing my hair. I smile up at her and kiss her cheek softly saying "thank you so much."

What for sweetie?" she asks me.

"For saving me, I now realize that there was love in other places becides Edward, which i'm not even sure if he loves me or just loves beating me." I say the last part and it was almost like a realization that I had just had, maybe he doesn't love me. Maybe he's just been keeping me around for a little punching bag.

"I wouldn't know sweetheart, but what I do know is if it happens again you better get out before I have to do something about it," she says to me softly, I smile and nod cuddling into even tighter.

"umm, so where do we go from here?" I say very nervously of the answer to the question.

"umm, i'm not really sure, but what I am sure of is that we have ourselves a very complicated situation here. Umm, I don't know, but what else I also know is that as long as you want this to go on I will let it, because Carlisle and me,,, Well, I'm not sure, but if you ever need me call me okay? I will always come get you anytime anywhere and we can have another "girls night" okay?" she says the last part with a laugh, making me laugh as well.

Hey why don't we get on to bed then huh? I think you need it by the looks of it." she says smiling as she sees my head bow quickly and jerk back up. I look at her and smile before getting us comfortable. I look into her eyes, and all I see is love for me hopefuly, and there was some slight concern but that's understandable. I kiss her nose before smiling and saying in a small childs voice. "please don't ever disapear from me okay? I want us to be like this forever." I say before falling asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella/Esme**

**BPOV**

I wake up to Esme's arms around me, and us in a hotel room. I had almost sworn that yesterday was all a dream but I guess it wasn't, i look up to see her smiling at me and stroking my hair. I look up to her and kiss her soflty, loving the feel of my lips on hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and burry my face into her chest, seeking refuge there as she laughs softly and continues to stroke my hair and kiss it softly.

I look up to her and she sighs softly saying, "Sweetie we probably need to get up, your man will probably start wondering where you are." hmm... What about her man? she only said me and you, not our and we?

"What about Carlisle? won't he wonder where you are?" i say as i scoot up so that i could kiss and play with her neck.

I feel her suddenly go rigid, I look up to her and stroke her cheek softly as she begins to speak. "Well honey, I yesterday filed for devorce with Carlisle, he doesn't know it yet though, but since yesterdays fight I thought that it would be best." I nod and straddle her slowly as if not to startle her and I kiss her very softly and lovingly. I hear her whimper into my mouth as i play with her neck.

I break the kiss smiling as I say "I think that the girls night out can last one more night, or maybe a week or two." I say with sparkling eyes and I look at her laughing softly as she nods and i giggle as I cuddle deep into her neck. The real truth was, I didn't want to go back to Edward, he was uncontrolable. Depending on his day I will either always get a constant stearn glance, or a real beating. Just thinking about all the things that he's done to me, physicaly and mentaly, i almost began to cry. I could see that she sensed my tension and she did all that she could to try and comfort me.

I look up to her and sigh softly and say "I think that I may need to go home this afternoon, no matter how much I really don't want to." I say regretfully.

"No, no you don't I'll call Edward and talk to him and you can stay at least one more night, so that I know your safe for at least one more night okay?" I look into her eyes and their full of care and concern, I never wanted to leave her.

I nod slowly and then think for a second, while the plan was coming together in my head I smile widely as I get up quickly and kiss her lightly on the nose and get dressed quickly running about the hotel finding my clothes and my wallet, keys, ect. She looked at me like I had lost mind, She stopped me after I was almost ready and asked "Baby where are you going? you don't plan on going home do you? she says with much hurt in her eyes.

I shake my head and kiss her very softly, having her melt in my arms and letting her know i was going to be okay. I smile and said "actualy I'm going out to get some things so that I can repay you for letting me stay with you for two nights." I wink at her and smile saying that I'd be back as soon as I could. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door and to my car. I start it and gun it to the nearest Adult store, which luckily for me was about 3 blocks away and it was the biggest one in all of Portland.

As I get out of the car, I get a text message, I don't recognize the number but I figure it was Esme because I don't think that I have her number. but when i see the message, Instant paranoia comes over me and my blood freezes in my veins..."I see you, you lying little whore." Who the hell was this? Well who ever it was they had me freaked out to the max. I hurry into the store and I was instantly at ease. I see all the outfits, toys, and movies and I feel like i'm in heaven.

I quickly go over to the outfits and lingere, picking out a lacy smooth navy blue panty set and now I went to the outfits and I got a red and black leather top that tied in the middle, squeezed my breasts together, showed a lot of my stomach, and had a plunging neck line. Now for the skirt I picked out the same red and black leather only with some chains going along it, the skirt came up above my mid thigh almost showing all of my ass. I think that Esme would love this, and as I get ready to leave, I bought some oils and gel that would make her go crazy.

I leave the store feeling very pleased with myself. I got into the car and drove back to the hotel feeling very excited, I run up to our room that we shared and unlocked it quickly. I find her on the couch watching TV looking bored until she turned and saw me, her eyes automaticly lit up and she stood up smiling at me lovingly wrapping her arms around me as she says, "Where have you been? I've been waiting forever."

I laugh softly and kiss her saying, "It was all worth it my darling, trust me. Now let me go take a shower super quick and then you too because then my surprise for you will be ready." She smiles and nods as I quickly run into the shower and wash off all the dirt that had gathered since yesterday. I got out and wrapped myself up in a towel to head into the living room and I kiss her sweetly, telling her to get in the shower. She smiles and goes seemingly reluctantly, she looked back at me one last time before disappearing into the bathroom.

I quickly get ready, squeezing into the top and skirt, adding a little makeup and messing up my hair to make it look semi- sexy. I smile and look at the work i'd done and go sit down on top of the island, crossing my legs and resting my arms on them, giving her a perfect view of my breasts. Now all there was left to do is wait.

She came out of the bathroom calling my name as she was drying her hair with her towel, "Bella sweetie where are yo-" well I guess she found me, her jaw dropped to the floor as I got up and slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her, winking before taking her into my arms and begin to lick up and down her neck, making her shiver and moan my name.

"mmm look I think that I've found my little toy." I say sexily into her ear and start to lick her earlobe, sucking on it sweetly. I could hear her breathing get faster and heavier, I look up to her and see that her eyes were glazed over with lust. she picked me up by my ass making me squeek and giggle, she sets me on the island again and starts messaging my breasts roughly, making me moan in pleasure.

"You've been such a naughty little Bella havn't you?" She moans to me, I wimper and nod slowly, I look into her eyes and kiss her hard, wrapping my legs around her waist tightly, she moans into my mouth and sets me back on the counter. I feel her rip the panties off of me and plunge 2 fingers into my aching pussy, I squeek softly as she plunges into me, instantly feeling her inside me. i wrap my arms around her neck and rested my head there too, panting into her neck and telling her what a good job she was doing.

"Oh god baby yes righ there right there," I pant into her ear softly, I start to lick and suck on her earlobe making her moan and thrust harder, one of her skilled fingers went up to play with my clit. i almost melted into her hands, I thrust into her hand harder than ever as I came roughly onto her hand, I took her hand out of me and smiled as I took her hand into my mouth, sucking and licking all of my cum off of her fingers, making her moan to me.

She smiles at me lovingly as she takes me off the counter and says "Baby, let me take you out today, please? For our last night together?" I look at her sadly as she said this would be our last night together, I didn't want to go back to the life I had, I wanted to stay right here with Esme, but as they say all good things must come to an end sometime. I hug her tightly to me and just let us stay there for a moment, I wanted to memorize every part of her, especialy her hugs.

"I don't want to go back, please don't make me go back." I beg to her as I'm cuddling as close to her as i can. She goes and sets us down in the love seat as she takes me into her arms and rubs my back soothingly. She whispers the sweetest things to me as we're in the chair, almost making me forget I was with Edward at all. I look up to her and kiss her desperately, looking for something that I can hold onto from her so i would never forget these nights.

"This isn't the end love, we'll be together again soon I promise." she whispers to me as she breaks the kiss. But how soon was soon? a few days? a month? years? I shudder at the thought. I look up to her lovingly and stroke her cheek, taking away the tear that had gathered there.

I smile at her saying, "come on lets go have that night out that you promised, but let me get out of this first." I smile and go the other room and get my extra change of clothes I grabbed from my house the other day, I let her get dressed and then we were ready to go where ever we were going.

I get in the passenger side of the car so she could take us where ever we were going. First, we go to this amazing Italian restraunt, once we walk in I was amazed by the decor in the room. It made you feel like you were actualy in Italy. The waitress takes us to our table, I giggle when Esme pulls out my chair for me, I look at her lovingly and all she can do is smile at me with a goofy little grin on her face.

I lean over and kiss her cheek softly, making her blush a deep red and making me laugh in her ear before kissing her neck too. I scoot my chair as close as I can to hers as we order our drinks and food. Once the waitress leaves Esme takes my hand in hers and kisses it softly, I look around the room and the people that are passing us are giving us sweet glances and smiles as they look at us. I smile and say "Wow i guess we really are perfect for eachother, everyone else thinks so." i nodded to the people looking at us and smiling, she looks at me and giggles softly. Sooner than I expected our food was here. Esme told me to eat quickly because she had another little surprise for me.

We eat quickly, Esme pays for the meal, even though I insisted that I would pay my part but she would have none of that. It made me smile, she was treating me like a real princess, I loved this woman more and more every minute I was with her. We leave the restraunt hands enclosed in eachothers, I smile at her sweetly as she opens my car door for me and helps me in then going over and getting in herself.

"So where are we going now?" i ask kind of nervously, nothing could ever top that restraunt, especialy being with her.

"hmmm I was kind of thinking that we could go see a movie if thats okay with you?" I nod quickly, I try to think the last time I went to see a movie, it had to of been when me and Edward had first started dating, you know before he started abusing me.

Esme felt me go rigid becide her as we drove into the parking lot of the mall, she held my hand all the way into the mall and to the movie, then she set me down on her lap in the movie, soothing me because I knew that she knew what was wrong so I didn't need to tell her. We watched the movie in almost silence, becides her telling me sweet nothings in my ear trying to calm me down, but I knew it was no use because I never wanted to go back to him, but at least i had this night with her.

i look up to her and smile lovingly as I kiss her softly, she kisses me back with just as much love, you could tell there was a sadness in her kiss. Our kisses became almost desperate, we needed eachother. As we break the kiss i lean in very close to her neck and begin to cry softly, she strokes my hair and back,

"Sweetheart, lets skip the movie and go back to the hotel okay? I have something i want to give you." Esme says softly to me. I nod and get off of her lap slowly, she wrapps her arms around my waist and we walk out together just like that. When we get into the car I instantly felt guilty. all she was trying to do was make our last night meaningful and I ruined it, I look over at her with tears in my eyes.

"Baby i'm so sorry I ruined our last night together, I'm so sorry." I say as I begin to cry again.

She sighs softly and takes my hand saying, "Its alright sweetie, its okay, I had a better surprise for you at home anyway." She says smiling at me and taking my hand. I smile, loving the feeling of her hand in mine.

When we get to the hotel, I go to the room because she had something she needed to get really quick. i put my outfit back on, only this time I didn't bother with the bra and panties. when she came back she smiles at my outfit and I get up and kiss her softly and smile.

"Baby, I wanna make this night special, I'm going to treat you like the princess that you deserve to be." I smile very excitedly as she says this, she leads me to the bedroom and lays me down softly on the bed as she kisses me with the lightest touch. she strokes my side softly as she kisses me, slowly letting her tongue message mine, making me moan into her mouth.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life, I love you so much." she says as she undoes the ties on my shirt, letting my breasts out. She moans at the sight of them, then slowly kisses down my neck, leaving a trail of fire down my neck and on my chest as she kisses all over my chest, making me moan her name softly.

"Oh, Esme, please don't stop." i pant as she begins to kiss my nipples ever so softly, making them harder than ever. She takes them in her mouth and my whole body comes undone, i moan her name loud as she slowly sucks on my nipple while rolling the other one in her hand. After giving my right nipple much loving and care, she kisses over to my left and begins to give it the same treatment, I thread my hands into her hair as I watch her suck slowly on my nipples, occasionaly flicking them with her tongue making me moan her name. She was so amazing I never wanted to leave her.

she kisses up my neck again smiling at me, she kisses my lips ever so softly, "i love you so much," I say to her as we kiss her hand slowly makes its way down to my skirt, I lift my hips so that she could take it off.

Once I was completely naked she kissed over to my ear moaning."How do you want it baby?"

I moan and say "I don't care sweetie but she wants you so bad." I moan to her and kiss her roughly, pushing my tongue into her mouth so I could taste her amazing taste. I feel her hand message me slowly and I almost loose it again, I thrust into her hand softly and break the kiss so I could look into her lust filled eyes. I feel her hand open up my lips and begin to very slowly message my clit. My eyes roll softly as I sigh and look at her once again as she plays with me trying to keep eye contact but it was becoming very difficult.

"Do you like me playing with your clit my Bella?" I nod quickly and thrust into her hand softly.

"i like it even more baby when you play with my pussy, please." I beg. She laughs softly as her fingers trail down to my aching pussy, she thrust in slowly, letting me feel her as she slowly thrust her fingers into me. My eyes rolled even farther and I moaned, arching my back into her letting her know how much I loved her doing that to me.

"Oh Esme, please harder, that feels so good baby." I moan to her as she starts thrusting into me harder, I feel her stroke my g-spot and I scream softly to her, begging her to keep going right there.

"Baby baby oh fuck i'm gunna cum oh oh oh shit!" I moan to her as I thrust franticly into her hand as she thrust harder than ever into my throbbing pussy until I couldn't take it anymore and I came hard, my pussy milking her fingers almost shoving them out I came so hard.

i lay there in her arms panting while she cuddled me to her smiling and kissing me slowly, I'm still recovering from my orgasm. As the last wave of pleasure leaves my body, i cuddle to her and say in her ear, "That, my love was the most amazing orgasm that I have ever had in my life." she smiles and kisses my nose soflty.

"i have a little something for you sweetheart, hold on let me go get it." She says smiling like a little school girl. She came back with a semi-big black velvet box, and I looked at it in awe as she opened it for me. It was a silver key with stones inside of it and black stones making a heart around it, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as I looked at her and took the box from her.

"Oh babygirl, it's beautiful." I say softly as I take it out of the box and let her put it on my neck. I look down at it and smile a huge smile as I tackle her onto the bed and kiss her all over her face, making her giggle and cuddle me to her super tight.

She plays with the key for a minute before looking into my eyes and saying "I wanted you to have something that would always remind you of me when you miss me and I can't be there, which will almost always be never but oh well, It'll help me think that your safe."

I smile and kiss her lovingly saying "It is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me, I'll never forget this day baby never." I cuddle into her feeling suddenly very tired.

"I know sweetie, I know, now lets get you some sleep, and then tomorow i'll take you home." I hear her say very reluctantly, I knew she didn't want me to go, but I really had no choice here. I nod and kiss her good night for good and slowly fall asleep thinking of the wonderful day I've had with my baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella/Esme**

**BPOV**

I wake up to the sound of Esme's breathing, i look up to see that she is still sleeping. I smile and kiss her forehead before i get up and go take a quick shower so I can finally go home today. As I'm in the shower I hear the door open slowly, I smile and stick my head out to see Esme crying, I get out quickly and stroked her cheek saying "Sweetie are you okay? Whats wrong?" I kiss her cheek softly as i see her smile at me.

"Nothing now, i just thought you left without saying goodbye." I never thought that she would think that, I hoped she would hear the shower going and come find me.

"Oh sweetie i'm so sorry, i should've told you i was in here, well now since your in here maybe you could take a shower with me." i say smiling, she nods and smiles as I help her get her clothes off. We get in the shower together and as soon as we do I wrap my hands into her hair and kiss her roughly. She moans into my mouth and i push her into the wall of the shower as I assault her neck with kisses, making her moan my name almost instantly.

"Bella baby, w what are you doing?" she whispers as i get down on my knees in front of her.

"I'm doing what i should've done the last two days." I say seducively as i kiss her lips softly, causing her hips to jerk into my face and making me want her more than ever. I open her lips quickly and dive in, sucking on her clit hungrily as my fingers go inside her pussy pumping in and out slowly, driving her crazy.

"Oh Bella baby please don't stoooooop oh fuck." She moans as i thrust a little bit harder into her as my tongue goes around her clit before flicking it then sucking on it. I look up to her and her breasts are slightly bouncing and she has the most beautiful sex face on that I've ever seen. i moan on her clit as I look up at her, making her scream my name, her hands went to my hair and started to pull on it slightly making me moan louder on her clit and causing her to thrust harder into my face and her tight little pussy to contract around my fingers.

"Babygirl, oh shit baby I'm going to cum oh oh oh oh oh." She pants as I start finishing her off, I suck even harder on her clit and nibble on it slowly as my fingers find her g-spot and stroke it softly, making her scream my name and cum all over my hand.

"Thats it baby, cum for me, cum all over my hand baby." I moan to her as she cums roughly around me. I lick her clean slowly as i hear her breathing slow down. When I was done i came back up and kissed her softly, having to hold her up because her legs seemed like they were jello like. I smile at her and kiss her nose softly before I start to wash her off, scrubbing her hair making sure I did a good job, washing off her amazing body, slowly caressing every part of her amazing frame.

"You are officialy the most amazing person that I've ever met in my life." she says as she smiles at me.

I smile and say "Now if only i was the most amazing SINGLE person you've ever met." I say sadly. She knods knowingly as we both get out of the shower and we dry eachother off slowly, savoring the last minutes we have together. I get dressed quickly and then go to her and give her one long loving kiss, making it last as long as I possibly could.

She breaks the kiss and says it's time for you to go my love, If you ever need anything you have my number, call or text me okay?" I nod, letting all the tears come down my cheeks, I never wanted to leave my angel, but I had to do what I had to do. I give her one more kiss goodbye before I go out the door and hold on to my necklace she gave me for dear life as I head out to my car.

It was a very slow drive home, I went as slow as i posibly could, in fear of Edward being home. I get out of the car, seeing that he isn't home, I thank God and say a prayer when I get inside that nothing bad will happen tonight. I was already missing my babygirl so I decided to call her until Edward came home.

It only took 2 rings for her to pick up. "Bella? Bella baby are you okay?" She asks anxiously.

I smile at how anxious she was. "Ya babe i'm right here, I'm fine, he's not home yet."

"Okay thank god... So I was thinking/hoping that maybe tomorow or the day after we could maybe have a real date, you know dinner movie, whatever you wanna do." She says, it almost sounded like it was her first time asking out someone, It was really cute.

"Hmmm i don't kno babe, let me check my calender, hmmm lets see tomorow... I'M FREE!"I say in a playing hard to get tone, which made her laugh. I smiled at her angelic laugh, it sounded like many bells ringing in harmony, i loved her so much.

"Okay thats good then, now what would you like to do?" she says curiously.

"I don't know, I guess we could umm... lets just figure it out tomorow baby okay? I want us to kind of be spontaneous." I smile as i think of us trying to do that and failing miserably, we both know what we are going to end up doing. I smile as I start thinking about all the things that we have been doing the past 2 days.

"Baby you there?" she says nervously, i was brought out of my trance quickly I laugh softly before answering.

"Ya sweetie i'm here I've just been thinking about the last two days and us and... stuff." I smile and lean over the table and grab the newspaper and just skim through it, looking for something to do.

"Oh really now? what kind of stuff would you be thinking about." she says in a teasing tone, I giggle before I hear screaming from the other room, It was my name being called.

"BELLA WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU AT?"

"Baby I gotta go he's home." I hang up quickly and show myself, I quit hiding in the kitchen and came into the living room where he could see me. It looked like he hadn't shaven in days, he smelled like a cheep ass bar, the alcohol and smoke smell rolling off of him so strongly it almost made me want to throw up. I could tell he had been drinking heavily, oh God this was not going to be a good night.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING ON YOU FOR TWO WHOLE FUCKING DAYS! WHERE HAVVVVVE YOU BEEEEEN MISSSSSSY." He comes over to me and pushes me waiting for an answer, the smell even worse than i had thought, I fight the urge to gag in front of him. He smacks my cheek, leaving a little red mark, he really wanted his answer.

"I- I ummm, I was with Alice and Esme, w - We were haveing a girls weekend I'm sorry baby I for-" He smakcs me again, this time so hard that it knocks me over. Then he grabs my arms super tight pulling me up, making me scream at him to stop, "Edward please please stop it really hurts baby please." i say through tears that I'd been trying to hold back but they just kept coming.

"DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME BITCH, I SAW YOU AT THAT DAMNED ADULT STORE." My blood froze in my veins, I couldn't breathe, that was him that had texted me? He had been stalking me?

"Baby baby I was just going there for Alice she needed something for Jasper i promi- OW!" I yelp as he hits me again, then throws me on the ground and storms to his office that he keeps at my house. I crawl up to the couch, almost too tired and hurt to move, I knew that I needed to call Esme and have her come get me, but I just couldn't have her see me like this. i know it would break her heart, so instead I let my tears take over as I turned on the TV and watched it until I was all cried out and I fell asleep.

I dont know how much time later but I woke up with edward trying to cuddle to me on the couch. I scream, not knowing who it was and he covers my mouth and says "Baby its just me." he gives me that crooked smile that I used to always fall for, but that was a long time ago.

"What do you want Edward, I'm not in the mood for anything right now." I say in a tired and defeated tone, knowing it was almost no use depending on what kind of mood he was in.

"Aww come on thats no way to treat your fiancee." He says in a sexy voice as he kisses my neck, i was almost repulsed by what he was doing, it made me feel so dirty. He climbed on top of me and I could feel his erection in my thigh, I wanted to scream for help, but i knew that would only give me more bruises. As he threw me on the bed i knew what was coming i knew i would have bruises in the morning and he didnt notice or he didnt care as the tear's rolled down my cheeks i only hope that my angel would forgive me.

He kissed me roughly and i did the best i could to make it seem believeable, I moaned at the right places and everything. I even let him go down on me and hit me with his tool, the thing that he loved to do most, only God knows why.

When he was finished, and he had came inside me, making me feel like a filthy whore, he left the room. As he left the room he said "It better be a hell of a lot better next time you filthy whore." he came over and punched me right in the stomach making me scream in pain as i cry on the couch and he left to probably go sleep on the couch or something. It was official now, i had to get out of there if it was the last thing that I did.

But who could I call? i know I could always call Esme, but would she forgive me after i did this? I couldnt think of it. I layed on my bed, for the first time since highschool feeling utterly and completly alone, I curled up tightly around myself and just cried. I couldn't stop crying.

Finally I got the energy to get my phone and text the only person I know would save me.

"We need to talk... Now." was all I texted her before i got up and took a shower, getting all of Edward off of me, but nothing could take away the bruises and the emotional trama that he had caused me. Before I went out to Esme's car, I saw it in the driveway, I held on to the necklace that she had given me as tightly as I could while I got out a piece of paper and as quietly as I could I wrote a note for Edward to find in the morning.

It read:

Edward,

I know that you may love me, but with all this abuse I can't be so sure if your ready for a relationship with me or you just need a human punching bag around all the time to beat and fuck whenever you want to. Maybe you'll find someone who is into that oneday i don't know. But what I do know is that i'm done, with everything the beatings everything. I'm sorry you had to find out through a note but for me this was the safest way

I'm sorry

Bella

I placed the ring on the note gently before looking to see where he was at. He was on the couch in the living room. I do my best to sneak out the door, when I'm finally outside i run to her car as fast as my legs would take me. I get in quickly and she drives off as fast as she could. She takes my hand and says, "Sweetheart what happened."

"I left him baby, I left him for good. I left him a note with the ring on it, its finally over." i say that, I should feel super excited about it, but i can't help but feeling guilty for the things I let him do to me, and all the bruises that he had given me tonight.

"Baby is that.. IS THAT HIS HAND PRINT." I flinched away from her feeling scared for a moment, she realized that she had yelled and she quickly pulled to the side of the road and took me into her arms and stoked my back as I was crying furiously into her neck.

"He, he b beat me baby a and i let him do things t to me." I just let it all out in one breath. "baby i-I'm so sorry p-please forgive me." i say as I sob even harder into her neck and I kiss her neck all over. She wasn't moving anymore, I look up to her eyes and i see pure anger in them.

"baby please say something." I say to her as i stroke her cheek, hoping that she wasn't angry with me, I was bracing myself for the worst.

"I think I could kill him for the things that he did to you." I sigh, she was only mad at him, she looked down at me with tears in her eyes and said "you really could've been hurt babygirl."

I kiss her tears away, and say "i know sweetie,but that should all be behind us."

"ya your right sweetie, lets go home." she says smiling before she kisses me and sets me back into my seat and we head back to the hotel hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella/Esme**

**BPOV**

****I'm sorry I havn updated in a while, my computer got a virus on it... Great, so I have to fype the chapters on my iPod and then email them to myself so their saved and when I have time to go to the library or somethig I make a word document there post it and then delete it, so it's not a very good system but for now it'll have to work unless I can get someone to help me which I don't know how they can help either, so long story short it'll take me a while to update but IT WILL BE DONE!****

We got to the doorway of the hotel, she took my hand in hers and led me through it and before we started walking to our room, she picked me up bridal style and began carrying me, I couldn't help but giggle and wrap my arms around her neck slowly. I burry my face in her neck quickly breathing in her sweet scent that made me automaticly calm, I breathe in her scent deeply, almost forgetting what had happened for the past two hours.0

We get up to our room, she opens the door quickly and I am amazed to what has happened to it. I breathed in the scent of lasagna and garlic bread in the oven, a romantic glow was given off by candles, the table was set up for two people, and as she led me to the bedroom I see that there are rose petals along the side of the bed and on top of the bed. I look up at her and say "baby what's all this for?"

"nothing, just a little surprise for my babygirl" she says smiling and stroking my cheek, I smile and lean into her touch, she sets me back down on the ground and walks me over to the table with her hand on the small of my back, making me shiver uncontrollably. She pulls out my chair, allowing me to sit down, she skooted the chair in and went over to get the food out of the oven, letting the smell that's even more powerful come over me. She comes over to me with the food and sets it down on the table then takes her place by me. She serves me and herself before taking the for from me and says "try this sweetie, I made it from scratch." she smiles at feeds me the first bite.

It was the most amazing lasagna I've ever tasted in my life. I swollowed and smile saying "babe this is amazing, where did you learn to cook like this?" I say as I start eating quickly almost done with my first serving.

She laughs softly seeing how much I liked it and puts her hand on my arm and looks at me seriously. I was getting a feeling of unease, nit knowing why she was looking at me like that. I began to squirm in my seat, I look up at her and say "Sweetie is there something you need to say?" I look at her and begin to get worried.

"yes I do Hun, we need to talk about what were going to do, I mean I've been living here from bonuses and things that they sent me, but we can't stay here forever we'll need to think bout getting jobs or me getting a job and looking at apartments."  
I look at yer in almost shock, she really wanted to be with me, I felt like I couldn't contain my excitement but she must of sensed my shock instead because next she says "well unless you don't want to move in together which I'd understand tha-" I kissed her words away, I kiss her so lovingly that I feel her quicly melt as I caress her neck with my hand. I pull away very slowly and smile at her as I kiss her nose, and then I begin to think.

"well for quick money, we could sell my paintings, drawings, poems and such. I mean I don't know if they'd even sell but if they do then hey it's money. I have a friend that would put them out there and I have a friend as a publisher, so we could do that. How long do we have here?"  
She thinks for a moment and then answers "I really don't know sweetie, but I don't want you to have to sell your things, where are they anyway?"

I smile thanking myself that I hadn't kept them at my house. "they are at my parents house, I have numerous boxes of paintings, and I have tons of notebooks of poems, I will need to type them out but we can go get the things and begin to work on that tonight." I take her warm hands in mine and look into her eyes as I finish "I will do anything to keep us together, and I don't mind, I havnt painted in a while I'd kind of like to get into it again." I say smiling at her before I kiss her.

We pull away and smile at eachother for a long time, thinking that this is all I've ever wanted it seems like and now it's coming true slowly. She kisses my nose softly before saying, "ok babe we'll go get your pictures and then come back here and call the people?" I nodded as she continued smiling "ok then let's finish eating." I nod and quickly get back to my amazing lasagna, when we are finished we get our coats and shoes on then head out to my patents house just outside of town.

I guess Esme could tell I was nervous because she took my hand and rubbed it softly, making me relax only slightly. She sighs softly and says, " baby I know you probably don't want to talk about this rih now but when do you think you'll tell your parents about us?"

"umm I don't know sweetie, definately not tonight. Sometime soon maybe." I sighed after I was done speaking, I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me sweetly. We drive into my parents driveway and I let go of her hand saying "Do you want to come in with me?"  
I could tell she was really thinking about it, but she finally shook her head and said "no sweetie it's probably easier to stay here, hurry and get your things." I smile and lean in and almost kiss her, but then remembering where we are I squeezed her hand soflty where no one could see and then stepped out of the car and into the house.

I open the door and hollar into the house, it's been a while since I've seen Renee. My dad ran out on us with one of his best friends named elizabeth and It tore us apart. I see my moms head pop out from her room and she sees me and smiles bigger than I've ever seen. "oh Bella honey! This is such a surprise what are you doing here?" she asks as she hugs me tight.

"hey mom I just came by to get my old drawing and poems, I was thinkin of selling them and actualy making a hobby out of it." I say as I go to my old room, she follows me as I grab the 3 boxes of notebooks, drawings, plus some supplies.  
"oh honey that's wonderful, I bet edward loves it." the mentioning of his name makes chills run down my spine and my hands get shakey.  
"um ya he loves it mom," I say before setting down the box and hugging her, saying our goodbyes and going out to the car. I put all my stuff in the back and hurriedly got in the drivers seat (we switched so it would be less likely they would see her.) and headed back to the hotel, but on our way I called my best friend Emmett.

"I never thought I'd hear the day, my Bella is selling her art, I told you to do this years ago!" he says in a voice that was supposed to sound betrayed but I completely saw through it.

"oh come on Em, you know I couldn't back then, they meant too much to me, u wanna come by the hotel I'm staying at and grab them?"

"hotel? Why are you staying in a hotel?" he sounded worried, and I almost wanted to take back all that I said, but it was too late now. I had to tell him.

"well it's a long story, but I left Edward this afternoon." I said feeling tears come to me burring my vision while inwas driving, I quickly blink my tears away. "I'm stayig with a very good friend while I figure things out."

"well I can't say Im surprised, because I saw you change Bells, and not for the better, I'm glad you finally left him." I sigh in relief, seeing that he agreed with me.

"Im glad your on my side Emmett," I say smiling, "okay I'm almost to the hotel, were in room 3825, see you soon."

"okay Bella I'll he there in about 10 minutes, maybe less," he says before we say our goodbyes and we hang up. I put my phone in the cup holder and take my angels hand tightly in mine, I smile at her thinking of all the posibilities in store for us.

"baby I'm so excited, were finally getting our life on track." I smile as she says this, I just hope people will buy my paintings and drawings.

Wait a minute...

Those pictures showed me cutting and depressed during my teen years, the not really horrible childhood but it wasn't great either. I didn't want Esme to read and look a those, it's not that I didn't trust her, I just didn't want her to see me broken like I used to be(even worse than after the Edward incident).

We get to the hotel and to our room with the boxes, I set them on the table and I get out my notebooks quickly and then we both set on the couch together as I set the box of paintings in front of me. I look at her nervously, she takes my hand and says "babe is everything okay? Can I see your paintigs?"

"umm, well I'm warning you, they may be a little demonic, and things of that nature, my childhood wasnt exactly perfect." I say as I open the box to a picture I couldn't forget, I drew a picture of a little girl the scene was perfect, too perfect, she was smiling hut you could see the fear in her eyes as she looks to the sky and sees a dark cloud (demon), it was beautiful but somehow sinister at the same time.

"umm wow sweetie this... This is really good." she says but the look on her face didn't mean it. suddenly I was ashamed, I stood up quickly and went to the kitchen as she continued to look through my pictures, none of them really happy ones, she came in the kitchen to talk to me, I was turned around, drinking some water, trying not to cry. She touches myshoulder lightly, making me flinch away. "sweetie do you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly out of no where I was furious, I don't know what came over me I started yelling loudly."what do you want me to say? That my dad never paid any attention to me, that he cheated on my mom but she was completely oblivious and I was forced to like that dumb cunt and she stalked me while her husband flirted with me 24/7! Or how about the fact that I was always cheated on and used in highschool, and just when I thougt i'd found the one he left me every other week and came right back and I was so damn in love with him that I lied to him telling him I was raped so he'd stay with me because I was so messed up." I was balling but still in a fit of rage by this point snd I wasn't even close to being done.I begin to pace around the room quickly as she just watches me with a look of shock on her face. "or how about how I used to cut myself multiple times a night cuz nobody didn't care about me,and all of my suicide attempts when I was 16... and then just when I think it couldn't get worse, fuckin Edward came into my life and I thought he was perfect, my knight in shining armor, nut no nothing good ever happens to me cuz eventualy he starts abusng me. And last night he abused me, fucking threw me on the floor then hours later came back and screwed me and said "it better be a hell of a lot better next time you filthy whore", then beat me again and left me to go somewhere" I sat down on the couch with a big thud, I look around at all of my pictures from my childhood and teen years, filled with so many memories, few of them happy ones. I pick the one closest to me up and start examining it, it was of me taking my arms and a knife watching the blood come down. It made me cringe and my arm tingle with almost what felt like desire to cut again, but I knew I couldn't do that. Especialy in front of Esme, I look to see her standing by me, a look of concern on her face, she slowly sits down as if not to startle me, then she sets her head into my neck and hugs me tight, I say there not wanting to move.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I- I didn't know any of that. Are you going to be okay?" she says into my neck, making me relax a little bit.

"I think so sweetie, I hope, and it was nice to get that out, even though that wasn't the way that I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." she was getting ready to say something but there was a knock on the door that startled both of us.

I get up and kiss esme on the cheek before going to the door and opening it to find a big smiling Teddy bear. Emmett hugged me tight and lifted me off of the floor and set me down almost as quickly. "there's my Bella! And who is this?" he says looking at Esme.

I get a blush on my cheeks and introduce them," Emmett this is my very good friend Esme." they shake hands and Emmett gives her a smaller hug than what he gave me, but you could still tell it knocked the breath out of her. I laughed quietly as I pick up all the paintings and put them in the boxes. I hand them to Emmett and say "you think you can sell these?"

he looks through the stack and smiled at me saying "of course I can my Bella bear, I'll show them around, by the looks of these I could sell them all bythe end of the week, I couldn't tell you how much they'd go for though" I smile and thank him immensly for doing this.

"hey tell your wife I'll be emailing her some things, I'm thinking about publishing my poems too, so I'll he emailing her probably the end of tonight."

"alright will do Bells, you two take care of yourselves" he says winking as he walks out the door. I smile and shake my head while pinching the bridge of my nose, he knows me a little too well.

I wrap my arms around her waist lightly and kiss her neck then look up at her and say. "so are we okay baby? I'm sorry I went off like that." I kiss her softly and bat my eyelashes hoping she would forgive me.

She stroked my cheek and looked at me stearly with a little concern as she stroked my cheek and said "just don't do it again okay, I don't like it when we fight." I nod and kiss her very gently, making her smile as I kiss her.

I pull away and say "I need to get started typing my poems so I can send them to Alice. Hopefully she can make a book of them," I smile as she goes over and sits on the couch and I sit on her lap with my laptop and my first notebook and got to writing.

When I was on the last page of my poems it was about 3am, the whole time me and Esme talked about my childhood, every once in a while she would ask me to explain a poem or a part of a poem, and I would. The last poem, I had just written, it was about love and as I wrote it she smiled and kissed my neck and played with my stomach because she was reading as I was typing. When I was done I emailed alice. It read:

Dear Alice,

I'm attaching a TON of my poems to this, the ones I wrote and showed you when we were in highschool and I was hoping, because I wanted to make a profit out of my writing like you told me to in highschool, and since your a publisher and my BESTEST FRIEND EVER that you could do something with them like make a book of poems or something I don't know, but please tell me what you can do.  
Bella :P

I sent it, shut my computer and laid back against esme, she smiles at me and continues to rub my stomach softly. I smile up at her and kiss her cheek before cuddling into her and drifting off to sleep.

Before I drift off to sleep I feel esme stroke my hair and say "good night my sweet princess." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella/Esme**

**BPOV**

**3 months later**

Bring the last box of my stuff into the house, we had rented an apartment for a while until we could

afford the down payment on the house that we'd wanted. I had alice and Emmett go get it for me

because I couldn't trust myself going back into that house. There were too many memories and knowing my luck Edward would probably be there, when Emmett brought me my things he also brought with him my first check. to say the least I was surprised. It was for over 2,000 dollars, and he told me that he hadn't even sold half of them. So we used that money plus the money esme had from her savings and such

things to buy a brick 3bed 1 1/2 bath house away from everyone in a little town called Forks wasn't far from our family but somewhere that no one could find us unless they were looking for us.

I put the last box into the living room with the rest of our things. Esme had acquired most of the furnitur so we didn't need to buy any. I smile and look at the house, it needed a little bit of work but nothing thatneeded immediate fixing.

I smile as I start unpacking the plates Into the kithen, suddenly a wave of nausia hit me again for the 3rdtime that morning, as I fight the urge to brin back uo my breakfast again, I lean by the open window and take deep breaths. I hear esme come in and look at me saying "sweetie are you alright? You've beensick the last couple of weeks." she says as she rubs my shoulders softly making me sigh and lean back against her.

I smile up at her and say in a childish voice, "rub my tummy baby pease?it hurts." I hear her giggle as she picks me up and takes us to our room,(I had also noticed that I've gotten bigger in the stomach areaand that I was getting more curves in my hips.)that had nothing in it except our bed for now but that's fine. We would move have Emmett help us with the rest of it later. She lays us down on our bed softly asshe begins to rub my stomach, almost instantly making me feel tons better. I wrap my arms around her neck and begin kissing it soflty, while licking it. I don't know what came over me but I had the feeling that iwanted to completely fuck her sensless, I lean in closer and start nibbling on the sensitive part of herneck making her whimper and her hand moved up to my breast.

"well I guess ur stomach ache is gone huh?" she says in a soft voice, like she didn't trust her voice, I laughsoftly and lay her back and kiss her roughly as she messages my breasts, pinching my nipples through my shirt, making me moan in her mouth. My breasts have gotten bigger lately, I really didn't know why but esme definatly wasn't complaining.

I kiss down her neck as my hands slowly go inside her shirt to tickle and play with her stomach making her giggle and squirm away from me. I laugh as I tickle her before practicaly ripping off her shirt, then my tongue begins it's assault on her breasts, kissing and licking them, making her moan. I go behind her back and unclasp her bra, but before i take it off I suck on her breasts and bite them through the bra, making her moan my name.

"Bella baby please don't tease me." she says in a breathy voice I smile and pull the bra off with my teeth making her whimper, I threw it acros the room quickly and went back to her breasts and started kissing her nipples softly. She arched her back and moaned my name making me even more Horney than I was before, I kiss up her neck and start growling into it making her moan the greatest moan I've ever heard, I almost came hearing it. My hands go and as light as a feather they go over her sides and stomach, making her eyes roll back and her look at me with a look full of lust and love.

I smile deviously as my hand trails down her stomach and to her jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and letting my hand graze her mound softly so I could tease her, I know she hated it whenever teased her but it was so much fun I couldn't resist, I begin to play with her lips slowly and softly.

"fuck babygirl please please fuck me." she begs me. I laugh and kiss her neck as i take her pants off along with her panties and begin to play with her lips again, opening them barely enough to graze her clit with my thumb, making her gasp and thrust into me. Her moans became quicker and more throaty as she gets closer. As my thumb plays with her clitmy other fingers go down and play with her dripping pussy. I stick 2 fingers in her dripping pussy, I moan at the feeling, it was so wet I couldn't help thrusting in and out as fast as I possibly could.

She gripped the sheets tight, almost ripping them as she came on me, screaming loud and arching her back making her perfect breasts bounce at a new angle and making me hornier than ever. As her orgasm subsides she takes me in her arms and kisses my forehead making me smile. The phone rang suddenly, startling the both of us. I sigh and get up to get it, my nausea coming back with a vengance. "hello?" I say almost annoyed.

"well then, someones in a grumpy mood, how about mis Alice fixes that with a shopping spree!" she says all excited. I giggle and think about it for a minute, there was something I've been meaning to get something for Esme.

"ya I will I guess, give me time to shower, and brush my teeth after I puke my guts out, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been feeling nausious and I've been eatig a lot too."

"hmm well we'll figure all that out later, but I'll he there in 45 minutes." she says before she hangs up. I go back to see esme laying there with a smile on her face.

"Alice is kidnapping me for the afternoon, she's takin me shopping and she wouldn't take no for an answer." I say kind of regretfully because I really wanted esme to go with us. She looks down kind of disapointed, I sigh and get into bed with her for a moment and kiss her softly as I stroke her cheek and say "don't worry I'll buy something nice for me to wear for you tonight ok?"

I wink at her and she smiles before kissing me one more time and I get up and go to the bathroom and take a shower. Letting the warm water relax me definately helped my stomach calm down, I wash off quickly and get into some sweats and a semi-nice shirt. None of my jeans fit me anymore it was really starting to make me mad that I had put on that much weight. I would have to start going to the gym, and fast. I come out of the bathroom towel drying my hair and I go sit on esmes lap smiling. She wrapps her arms around me and laughs saying "if I didn't know any better baby I'd say you were pregnant, but there's no way that'd happen right?" she says laughing.

I laugh with her and say "ya thers no way, I just need to start running again." I smile and begin to wonder, Its been about 3 months since I left Edward, there no way he couldve gotten me pregnant, I was on the pill... Did I remember to take it that morning?

My blood ran cold in my veins

That morning I had been with esme, the last two days I had been with her and i didn't have my pills with me. And then we had done stuff that night and I didn't take anything after to stop it. Oh god, was I pregnant with Edwards baby?

"sweetie are you alright? Are you feeling sick again?" she says to me as she rubs my stomach like I love her doing but it wasn't helping today. I smile at her softly and kissed her cheek as I nodded, not telling her my suspecions because I wanted to make absolutely sure first.

"I'm fine it's probably just something I ate." I say trying to convince myself of that until I could get a test with Alice. I hear her car horn outside the house so I go over to Esme and kiss her lightly and hug her tight saying "I'm hoping not to be long, but I'll be exhausted so go easy on me please." I hear her laugh as she kisses my forehead and I grab my purse and head to alice's car.

"hello mis Bella!" she says all excited as I get in and put my seatbelt on.

"Alice, while were here do you think we could get some umm... Pregnancy tests?" I say nervously, I can almost sense the shock in thencar as we drive to the nearest gas station.

"you can't be serious? But there's no way you and esme cou- wait... When djd yiu and Edward split? And did you do anything that night."

I was afraid to look at her. So I nodded and added in a voice so soft that i didn't think she could hear me "about 3 months and I missed my pill the 2 days before."

"oh Bella honey, what are you going to do?" she says as we pull into the gas station and get some tests. I get the ones that look the most simple, then me and Alice head to the back of the store to the restroom as I take out all 3 tests and start taking them.

The next minutes were the longest of my life, i sat there pacing the room for what seemed like an eternity. Finaly the timer on my phone went off and I looked at the test.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

They were all positive, it took my breath away. I stumbled back to the wall and grabbed my stomach gently and started rubbing it. I didn't know whether to be extatic or frightened for my life. The most important question I had to ask myself, how was I going to tell esme?

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" I hear Alice saying but it seems so far away. I blink and see that she's right in front of me.

"I-I don't know, how am I going to tell esme? What about Edward?" I say panicking. Alice sets me down on the floor and tries her best to comfort me, I lay there on her shoulder and cry my eyes out, what if she doesn't want to take care of my baby? What if she hates me for having sex with Edward while we were technicly together. All these questions were running through my mind. But most of all I had a primal need to get out my pocket knife and cut my whole body open, the need almost consumed me.

"Bella? Come back! Come one sweetie come back to Alice, think of how esme would feel." when she says this I calm down, I don't know what I was doing but I got up and put my forehead against the cold wall, I felt Alice rubbing my back, which helped a little.

Once I had finaly calmed down I looked at Alice and smiled softly, then looking down and saying "come on we have some shopping to do for ke, cuz I'm gunna need a lot of maternity clothes." I automatically saw alice's face brighten as she dragged me to her car, makin me laugh at her eagerness, before I even knew it we were at the mall rushing to the maternity store. I've never been in here before but it kind of excited me. I rub my stomach and talk to it quietly. The clerk must of noticed because she came up to me smiling.

"is there anything I can help you with?" she says cheerfully.

"umm ya I think so, do you have like shirts that can tell your... Significant ocher that your pregnant, because mine doesn't know yet." I say blushing.

"oh, yes we do actualy, they are back there by the newborn clothing." she says smiling at me. I nod and head back there while Alice has found me tons of clothing, it's like she's phychic she knows my exact size. I look and find the perfect shirt, I smile and go try it on, it fit perfectly. I go out and find Alice. She had already paid for my clothes and was outside the store. The store clerk smiles at me and rings up the shirt.

"good luck telling your girlfriend, I think she'll be very excited about both news" I blush a very dark red as I head out of the store to find Alice. How did she know that I was a lesbian? Did it sound like it in my voice?

"about time! Ooooo what did you buy?" she says trying to look in the bag. I laugh at her eagerness, I push her hands away, and drag her into the jewlery store. I'd been saving up for a while, from the money I'm still making from my paintings and my book that has been sold all over the united states. I was really surprised at that, but hey I can complain because it gave me the money to buy an engagement ring for her, she saw this ring online that she fell in love with and I wanted to give it to her.

I hand Alice my bag and told her that I'd be right back, she smiled at me and hugged me tight and says "congrats honey, she really makes you happy huh?" I nod quickly and I could almost feel the tears coming to my eyes. I hurry into the store.

I go to the sales clerk and say, " I came in to look at a ring the other day, platnum band with a black onyx heart and ruby heart. I'm here to pay for it now," I say smiling as his eyes bulge out of his skull practicly, I knew it was an expensive ring but I could just tell I'd made his day.

"Ah yes, now I'll go get it I'll just be a moment." he practicaly ran to the back of the store, I laughed softly as he came back to me with the ring in a maroon red velvet case. I take it into my hands and examine it, it was even more beautiful than I had imagined.

"is it just the way you wanted it mam?" I smile and nod at him as I put the rin back in it's box.

"How much was it again?" I say getting in my purse for my checkbook.

"it will he let's see, the discount and the promotion discount... It will be a grand total of $3996.00, wow I've sold two of these in one week it must he my lucky week, only the other one was black and white diamonds, such a beautiful ring" I smile as I write the check and give him my drivers liscence number. Then took the ring in my pocket and headed to find alice's car.

I found her quickly and hopped in the car, I took off my shirt and put the new one on, Alice didn't mind though. I put my jacket back on and slid the ring box in my pocket.

"what's with all the secrecy Missy, what are you going to do and tell me now." she says shoving me lightly.

I laugh and say "well I plan on telling esme about the baby today, and while I'm at it I think it's a good idea to ask her to marry me. I'd been planning on doing it for a while but I figure now is the best time." I say blushing as she giggled and started jumping in and out of her seat.

"oh you have to let me plan it please Bella please!" she says I laugh at her eagerness as I nod and tell her to calm down before we wreck.

We get to my house and I quickly put my bags in the closet before esme can see them, I zip up my jacket and place the ring box inside my pocket, then I go look for my angel.

I see yer run out of a room that we hadn't done anything with yet, I was shocked to see her come out of there I smile as she runs into me startling her also.

"oh baby I didn't know you were home yet." she says as she kisses my cheek, I giggle and kiss her fully with love and desire.

"wha were you doing in there sweetie? I thought we weren't going to use that room?" I say looking at her mysterously.

She laughs it off as she says "well I think we have a use for it now." she says, did she know I was pregnant? I was overjoyed that she already thought I was, it would make the news that much easier.

"well that's good, then maybe we can go crib shopping later." I say hugging her tightly.

I feel her go rigid in my arms then she pulls me away saying "wha the hell are you talking about?"

I must of not read her correctly, I stood up slowly and said "umm baby, remember when I left edward 3 months ago? And you know we had done stuff before that, I told you." I was talking really slow, hopin it would keep her calm. "well since I was with you the two days before I guess I didn't take my pill, and we didn't use anything so that's how I um got pregnant."

She was completely still, not saying anything. I was becoming very panicked, she wasn't answering me at all, she was just staring straight ahead a blank stare in her eye.

"I- don't know what to say, I think I need some time to think."

I was beyond rage and sadness now, was she goig to leave me because I was with Edward while we were still engaged. "why? It's not my fault, I was still together with him, I knew it you hate me now, you never wanna see me again." I ran to the bathroom and locked the door crying my eyes out, the baby wasn't helping much because a suoer wave of nausea came over me, making me throw up into the toilet for about 5 minutes.

Then I couldn't stop myself, my knife was out and I was cutting the hell out of my arms, if she didn't love me there was no reason to live.

I hear a knock on the door, and hear a soft voice "Bella honey are you okay? Please talk to me I'm sorry I was just surprised. Baby please unlock this door." she was still knocking. I keep cutting and crying not able to stop myself.

My knife fell from my hands, too weak to keep cutting, I see all the blood all over the floor I lay down and let myself bleed as. I cry, slowly falling in and out of conciousness.

"baby damnit open this door before I break it down." I was too gone to even get up, the black light was consuming me.

The last thing I hear was the door being broken and my angel screaming in agony.

* * *

EsPOV

Oh my god. My Bella was pregnant, I didn't know what to think, I was so excited that I didn't know what to say or do, but on the other hand it wasn't really our baby, it was Edwards.

"I- don't know what to say, I think I need some time to think." wait that's not what I wanted to say, that sounded like I didn't want the baby, but i was too shocked to do anything else.

I could see the rage and agony in her face. "why? It's not my fault, I was still together with him, I knew it you hate me now, you never wanna see me again." she says to me as she runs to the bathroom and locks the door. I wanted to go after her but I was frozen in place, did she really think I was thinking that? I would never do that to her, I loved her, why else was I planning tonight to show er her new art studio and ask her to marry me with the ring I bought. God I needed to fix this.

I don't really remember getting up and going to the bathroom, but I did and tried to open a locked door. I started knocking on the door. Bella honey are you okay? Please talk to me I'm sorry I was just surprised. Baby please unlock this door." there was no answer from the door, all I heard was crying and... WAS THAT A KNIFE CUTTING! oh god what had I done?

"baby damnit open this door before I break it down." i almost screamed, pain and tears consumed me as I broke into the room, it took a few tries but I finaly smashed it and got through.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Bella was laying there with a knife knocked out of her hand she was bleeding all up and down her arms and on her legs. I screamed in agony as I fell to the floor and took her face in my hands, I could tell she was unconcious, I quickly picked her up and drove her to the hospital as fast as I could, I was in a daze the entire time not really knowing what was going on.

We get to the ER in about 6 minutes flat, it would of been shorter if a cop hadn't tried to stop me. Two nurses see me and rush over to me and grab my Bella from me and I run with them to wherever their going.

"is she going to ok? Is my baby going to be okay?" I say quickly as they lay her on a bed and immediatly give her an IV for medicine and blood transfusions.

"do yiu know why this happened miss?" they ask me quickly as they both carefully take off her jacket.

I couldn't breathe, let alone speak as I looked at my angels shirt.

I had a bundle in a blanket with a cartoon baby on the front wrapped in the blanket and it said in a thought bubble "marry my mommy please?" I wanted to cry from joy but I couldn't because I was loosing both of my babies.

"miss! What happened to her." the nurse says rushed and agitated as she bandages up her wounds.

"we got into a fight and she locked herself in the bathroom, I knocked down the door cuz it was locked and I was worried so I did it and I found her like this." I say cryin my eyes out. "please tell ms she is gojng to be okay, please I can't live without her." I say crying as I hold onto her foot because they were up by her face and arms working. "baby fight for me please I'm so sory, please forgive me and fight, not just for us but for our baby, please sweetie fight for us." I say crying

"wait she's pregnant? Go get Dr Cullen right away!."

"no no no no anyone but him please any other doctor please I'll pay what ever it takes please just don't let her touch her." I beg the nurse. I completely forgot about carlisle until now, there was no way I was letting him touch either of my babies.

The nurse nods and tells the other to get a different doctor plus to get a hold of the phychiatry ward. My baby wasn't insane, she wasn't.

We have her stabelized. For the time being, but the doctors need to come give her a look over okay?" I nod quickly and go sit in the chair closest to Bella.

"hey um you may want to hold on to this, I don't know who it was for but it looks expensive." the second nurse says as she hands me a small box. A new set of tears comes to me as I take the shirt that was once on my Bella and the ring box, I open it to see the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life. I began tk cry all over again as I think of what we could be doing right now, celebrating, her proposing, or me proposing.

Instead we were in a hospital room waiting on her to come back into conciousness and I cry hoping and praying she will be okay.

I look down at the shirt for an eternity, I couldn't get what it said out of my head.

"will you marry my mommy please?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella/Esme**

**BPOV**

****I know you guys may think I'm crazy after this chapter but hey, I'm spicing things up :) lol it'll definately be a little wierd and I know some to most of this may not be practical but hey it's my story so I can write whatever I want! Lol enjoy my little lovelies :) and i'm sorry it's a little on the short side but this is all i could think of and i'm pretty sure that the next one will be longer :)****

I wake up to the smell of death and disinfectant, yep I was in a hospital. I don't open up my eyes yet just because i didn't want anyone to know i was awake and also so I could try and figure out what i was doing here. I twiched my fingers slightly and had a severe burning sensation run up them I wanted to scream out but that would give away that I was awake. I twich my legs and I have the same feeling. My head was a little cloudy but not enough for the pain to go away. I began to think of how I couldve gotten here.

Oh wait a minute.

I suddenly remember what happened at home, our "fight", the bathroom, the knife, her breaking down the door. Oh gosh I hope that Esme can forgive me, I've been so horrible to her, oh I had been so horrible, I've put her through all of this. I've never felt so guilty in my life.

I let my eyes flutter open to see a very worried Esme next to me. Her eyes opened in shock as I woke up. "Oh Bella baby are you alright? I was so worried about you, does it hurt?" she asks gently. I smile and nod, noticing it didn't hurt as much as when I moved my fingers.

"baby what time is it?" I ask, my voice was really hoarse but she still understood me.

She looked at her watch quickly and said, " it's 325 baby, oh god I was so worried about you," she says gently as she strokes my hair and cheek, it seemed like the only part of me that didn't hurt.

"So that means I can't get a nurse in here huh? My arms are killing ms," I say wincing as my fingers moved making my skin burn.

She looks at me super worried and nervous as she strokes my cheek softly and says nervously. "um sweetie I have to tell you something," she takes a deep breath and sighed, well this couldn't be good. "your only going to be given pain medication twice a day because... Your in the psychiatric care unit and you will be here for three to four days to evaluate your mental state, it wouldve only been two but your in longer because your pregnant and they want to make sure the baby isn't in danger as well." she looked at me her eyes full of sorrow and regret. "I'm so sorry babe this is all my fault, if I wouldve acted more excited about the baby this wouldn't of happened." she rubs my stomach gently, making me smile and think about our baby, I look at her gently and lifted my hand no matter how much it killed me and stroked her cheek.

I saw her eyes get a certain sparkle in them as she started talking about the baby, making me smile also to see her happy. Her eyes get a new sparkle in them as she began to speak again.

"speaking of babies and such, there is something I need to tell you and I'm sure you need to tell me the same thing." she says smiling nervously at me, I look at her in confusion, but as she pulls out a small black box all thought clears my mind faster than you could ask it to. I feel tears come to my eyes before she can even say anything.

"Bella, my angel, you are the most amazing girl in my life, no one can ever compare to your beauty, intelegence, sweetness, sexiness." she says the last one with a wink making me laugh. "I know that you have had a very rough past and I know that I can't stop it from haunting you if it does, but what I can do my love, is be there with you every step of the way to love you, hold you, comfort you, anything you need me to he babygirl I will be, Bella Swan will you marry me?"

She hands me the black box and smiles at me saying, "can you open I baby or do you want me to?" she laughs almost mockingly, I stick my tongue out at her like a child, making her laugh as I open it. When I did I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the exact ring that I had bought her only it had black and white diamond hearts. I begin to cry again as I take the ring out and place it on my finger, watching it shimmer. I smile with tear filled eyes and with my finger I tell her to come here, she does as I ask and I kiss her wity as much love as I ever have, caressing her cheek and stroking her hair, no matter how much it hurt me.

We break the kiss and keep our foreheads together as I say, "I love you so much baby." she smiles and kisses me one more time before handing me a red box and a tshirt. I blush and take the things as I collect my thoughts, this definately was not how I wanted to tell her how I felt, but it looked like now was as good of a time as any. I scooted over in the bed, wincing at the burning sensation as I do but I ignore it and let Esme lay her head in my neck as I begin to speak, voice still horse from crying and not talking for a while.

"Esme, I have made many many mistakes in my life, but loving never is never was and never will be one of those things. You are the reason I'm still here today, I may be a little battered but I'm still here." I say laughing softly before continuing. "I know I may not be perfect, nobody is, but you are as close as anyone will find, and your all mine and for that I am eternaly greatful, Esme my darling will you marry me?" I say handing her the ring box so that she could open it. I see her tearfilled eyes overflow as she sees the ring, she puts it on and kisses me as gently and lovingly as she ever had, making me sigh and melt into her, letting her stroke my hair cheek and neck. When she began stoking my neck and sides I could feel myself getting turned on with every stroke of her hand on my body.

Our kiss became more heated and her touches became more sexual, her hands caressing my breasts lightly. The idea of doing it now made me so excited I couldve jumped up and down in excitement. She breaks the kiss but continues to play with my breasts as she says heavily but still whispering, afraid of being heard.

"you know sweetie, back in the day they used to say that sexual pleasure can help take away pain because of all the endorphins running through your system." she winks and pinches my nipple causing me to bite on my lip hoping it would stifle my moan.

"well let's test this theory shall we?" I say winking at her as she scoots me as close as she can and covers us both with the blanket slowly, then she begins to kiss my neck again as her hand goes quickly under the hospital gown to tease my breasts, making me bite my lip and pull her closer to me. I almost loose it as she pinches my nipples again and begins to roll them in her hands. My eyes roll as I bring her head up to mine to kiss her soflty, my to gue dominating the kiss quickly messaging hers. One of her hands stays on my breast as the other goes Down my body to stroke my stomach making me whimper as softly as I could.

"Good girl, ur staying quiet, I think I'll reward you bur you have to promise to be quiet." I felt my clit twich at her words, I nod quickly as her hand trails down to my soaked mound and begins to message it slowly, driving me crazy, I lay my head back as my breathing quickens, giving her access to my neck again. Her hand ventures inside and begins to very lightly stroke my clit, making me gasp softly but i remain biting my lip so that nothing slips out.

We swich positions slightly, she leans back so thar I could put my head on her shoulder and we laid almost crooked so that she could have the best access the bed would allow us. She alternated between stroking my clit softly and dipping her fingers in my throbbing soaked pussy. Her fingers finaly settle there, thrusting softly and lovingly, her hand slightly curled so she was hitting all the right spots.

"Your such a good girl, so quiet, your close aren't you baby? Cum for me." she says sexily as I nod, I felt my Wallace clamp softly as my orgasm began, I began to lick and suck on her neck, hoping to get a little noise out of her, her noises brought me to the most amazing orgasms.

"mmmmbaby that feels good." she sighs as she thrusts just a little harder making me shiver as my orgasm wracked my body. She held me tight to her as my orgasm subsided, I can definately say most of the pain was gone now plus I was exhausted.

"I love you so much." I whisper as I kiss her softly on the cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

EsPOV

I wake up the same morning and look at my watch, it was about 10am and my sweet Bella was still sleeping. I smile and get out of bed silently then leave her a little note:

My dearest angel,  
I went home to get some things to make you more comfortable here, I will be back as soon as I can to cuddle you :)

Esme.

I leave the note on her bed and give her a small kiss on the forehead, making her smile in her sleep. I giggle softly and head for home. I take my take my time driving as I look at the ring she had bought me, it was gorgeous, I smile thinking of all the things she had said to me last night, I loved her so much, I'm so glad she was all mine.

I pull into the house and get some of her favorite things;her stuffed penguin, her laptop, and some other odds and ins for her. I head back to the hospital quickly, knowing Bella was probably waking up or getting ready to. I stop by the gift shop and grab some of her favorite flowers. I smile loving the smell of them. I walk out of the gift shop and run into a tall blonde man almost dropping all my things.

"oh I'm so sorry... Esme? Is that you?" Carlisle says in disbelief, I look up and see that it is my ex husband, I almost instantly freeze, hoping that he wouldn't fight with me. "have you been doing okay? What are you doing here? Did you hear about Edward and Bella."

I look up nervously as he mentions Edward I still felt guilty that I stole Bella from him. " did you hear the whole story of how he was heating her almost every night?" I say kind of angrily "and I'm actualy here with Bella, and why? Well that's just a long story." we start walking together towards the elevator, it wasn't really awkward it felt nice.

"Yes I did hear, it's quite tragic really, but I do understand why she left him, you have to get out of those kinds of relationships, and speaking of Bella, I saw her on one of my patients to check today is everything alright?" he asks worriedly, I kno he loved Bella like she was her own daughter so I figured he had a right to know.

"first of all, and please don't get mad because I don't have the energy to fight. Bella and I are engaged." I looked over to see his reaction, he was a little surprised but could I sense a look of joy on his face? "and she's pregnant... With Edwards baby, she hasn't told him yet and I'm going to let her do that. But anyway, when she told me I wasn't all to excited but it grew on me but in the mean time she was yelling and she lost it, she locked herself in the bathroom and took a knife and cut the living hell out of her arms and legs. I broke down the door and took her ere as fast as I could. I know this is my fault but their making her stay here for almost a week on a wreckless thing she did and I know it's probably for the best but I can already tell this place is getting to her." I look at him sadly, I could tell it bothered him greatly, Bella was like his daughter.

"first of all congratulations on the engagement." he says smiling, I smile hack and he continues. "I could take a look at her and maybe change some things around, I think I could get her out by the end of the day, if and only if I think she is okay and this won't be a reacurring event." I sigh in relief thanking him and hugging him tight, he hugs me back and smiles. I'm glad that we were okay.

"and by the way Esme, I'm sorry for what happened to us, I know I shouldve been more open minded, but I'm glad you found happiness." he says smiling at me.

"well thank you carlisle that was very mature of you." I say smiling up at him.

We get to Bella's room and I smile seeing that she was up and she seemed okay, I knock on the door and see her smiling face as she sees me, then I pull out her penguin and I see the look on her face brighten even more as she claps and takes the penguin and hugs it tight, wincing at the pain, I get into bed with her and hold her to me as Carlisle came in. I feel her go rigid in my arms, I soothe her gently saying that it was alright.

"what are you doing here? Did Edward send you?" she asked angrily, I hush her and stroke her hair gently, making her relax.

"actually miss Bella, I'm here to try and get you out of the hospital today, I need to do some tests but If you pass them you can leave here with only having to take some medication and therapy every other week for about 4-6 months okay? And before we start I hear a congratulations are in order on two counts." he says smiling, I smile as I blush and rub my stomach softly. Then the questioning began.

He asked me EVERYTHING about my childhood, my real relationship with Edward not the one that everyone saw, and lastly about what I was thinking through all of it, which took a while to get the answers he was looking for but we got there. When he was finished he smiled and finished jotting down some notes before speaking.

"well mrs,Bella I think you are safe to go home now, I will have you checked out as soon as I file some things, you can leave anytime you like. I will also call this script for an anti-depressant in and call a very well known specialist and make an appointment for you." he says smiling as he puts his chart up before kissing my forehead and leaving.

"so are you two ok?" I ask her as she nods and hugs me softly, she kisses my forehead and gets up to put everything away for her then I help her very slowly get dressed, it took a while because of the cuts and scrapes but it was finally done, I wheel her out to the hallway, seeing carlisle on our way out he smiled and waved a us. We get to the car and I get her in quickly then I put the wheel chair in the back of the car and we head home hand in hand our rings touching the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

Chapter 7

Bella/Esme

BPOV

**I love this chapter it's setting up for some very good things to come and some very big surprises, it may not be the longest but it's a good bonding moment for Bella and Esme. I can't thank my new friend enough for helping me write this story, if it weren't for her this chapter would've taken the rest of the week lol :)**

We finally got back home, I was so thankful that Carlisle had gotten me out of the hospital early, I felt like I was going to go crazy, maybe I really was, but none I'd that mattered now, it was just me, Esme and our growing baby again in our home. Esme gets out of the car quickly going over to my side and liftling me out lightly and carrying me to the house, completely forgetting about the wheelchair in the back. I smile as she lays me down on the couch softly, and kisses me tenderly before she takes out the shot that Carlisle told us to give me when we got home. I wince as she gives it to me, I almost immediatly feel it's affects, it felt amazing I was pain free but still ccompletely alert. I smile and kiss her softly as she takes off the bandages on my arms gently and adds the things Carlisle gave us to keep my cuts from getting infected. She quickly placed new bandages on and then does the same to my legs.

When she was finished with my legs she slowly kisses my legs almost every inch of them making me smile at how loving she was being, then she makes her way to my stomach kissing our baby softly and begins talking to him/her. "you are going to be such a beautiful baby, just like youramazing mommy, we both love you very much, we can't wait to see you." she kisses my stomach one more time before sue began kissing my hands and arms, starting on my ring finger.

I smile and wait for her to he do e before I say "you missed a spot baby." I say as I giggle softly.

"she looks at me questioningly before asking, "where did I miss?"

"here" I say before kissing her lips and letting my hands weave through her hair. I smile before deepening the kiss, I stroke her cheek softly as our lips melted together and our tongues did soon enough our kiss was over and we went to cuddling on the couch just talking about random things like the baby.

"So do you want a boy or a girl sweetie?" I ask sweetly as she kisses my cheek and strokes my tummy making me feel all warm inside and making me smile.

"hmm Id love either, but I'm hoping for a little girl." she giggles as she starts to tickle my sides, making me squirm and laugh. She finally let up her attack on my stomach and cuddled me tight to her. I turn my head and kiss her softly before the phone started ringing. I sigh and get up to go get it.

"hello?" I say nicely enough as I go back to my Esme and let her cuddle me.

"well hello my Bella bear!" Emmett says into the phone, I smile at the nickname he gave me when we were little but it just stuck, not that I minded.

"Hey Em what's up?" I ask smiling as I mouth to Esme who it was, she smiles and nods as she puts her face in my neck and let's us finish talking.

"Welll I was really hoping to get some more of your drawings because I've sold all of them to my friends and some of the other galleries are very interested in your work and would like to display it and sell it. Whataya think? Oh and Alice has yourcheck she said she'd drop it off in the mail with your book money."

I smile thinking of how I could buy new supplies with the money I'm getting from them, and good supplies at that. I was really excited tk get into painting again. "okay em that sounds great, I'll try and paint but the condition my arms are in I don't know how much I'll actually accomplish." I say laughing and thinking of how I could probably do it now because they weren't in that much pain."

"okay well you get to feeling better Bella bear, and tell esme I said hey."

"Will do em, I'll talk to you later." I hang up the phone and say "Emmett's sold all my paintings, and he says hey." I smile and kiss her cheek softly.

Se smiles and says, "speaking of paintings there's something tha I've been working on that I want to show you." she takes my hand and leads me to the locked room she had spent a lot of time in lately, I'd always wondered but never really asked what It was because I knew she would tell me. Looks like I was going to find out.

"okay baby close your eyes for me, I'm right behind you." she says as I feel her arms wrap around my waist and stroked my stomach as she opened the door and stepped us forward. I felt and heard the small creaking of a hardwood floor, I could smell... Was that paint and paper? Did she give me my own art studio?

"okay baby open your eyes." she says as she kisses my ear, I open them and I can't believe my eyes, all white Walls so u could paint on them, tons of paints, pens, ink, pencils, and enough paper to drown a person. I look at her in amazement and I finally felt the tears come down my cheeks  
I hug her tightly as I say "this is the best thing anyone has ever given me, I love you so much"

She hugs me back tightly and says "I love you too, do u want to start on anything now baby?" she says smiling, I kiss her cheek and sit down because I knew she would like to see me paint. I decided on a graphite drawing of me, and my pregnant self, smiling down and stroking my stomach while holding it. I make my eyes the only color on the entire painting and add a little shading to the back ground.

Esme looks at it and says "it's beautiful sweetie but why did you only put color in the eyes?"

I smile and say "that's why baby, to make the looker question why undid things, and I see that it's worked." I smile and kiss her before saying "I think I'm done for today, I'll do some more later but now I wanna spend time withmy babies." I say before getting up and taking her with me. We lay back down on the couch and started kissing softly, it slowly deepened until I was panting under her and smiling. "you know? Being pregnant has it's advantages, cuz then I never wanna say no to you." I wink and pinch her nipple making her bite her lip sexily a d moan. I begin kissing up and Down her neck.

I groan as I hear a knock on the door and esme goes to get it reluctantly.

* * *

EsPOV

There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Bella asked.

"I don't know?" I said walking to the door, I look out threw the peep hole. And I saw a young handsome man standing there. As I kept staring at him, Bella come up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little.

"Who is it baby?" she asks me.

"It's some guy," I said

" lets just go back to what we were doing sweetie, i need some Esme loving... Never mind i guess open up the door and let see what he wants." she says agitated.

"Well that is what I was going to do," I said smiling at her.  
But there was something in the back off my head telling me not to open the door. I just ignored that little voice, and open the door.  
"Yes can I help you?" I asked the young man.

"Yes, my name is Jacob Black and I was…." He stop in mid sentence and was looking behind me. I turn around and see Bella behind me. Then I heard this loud scream "OH MY GOD YOUR BELLA SWAN, I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN, I LOVE YOUR WORK." Jacob said. I was in shock, this big strong handsome man just turned into a screaming school girl, who just saw Brad Pitt for the first time and real life.

"Oh thank you," Bella said shyly giving him a small smile. I was smiling  
myself, at my wonderful fiancée. She has been through so much and the last couple of months. "Can I have your autograph?" Jacob asked her.

"Why sure you can." Bella said as she took the pen and paper from him, after she gave him her John Hancock. It brought me back to the questioning I had before.

"So how can we help you?" I asked again.

"Well I just move down the road from here, and I was just coming to introduce myself to all my new neighbors." How kind I thought, and he seems very well mannered.

"How nice of you," Bella and I said at the same time. We looked at each other smiling because of our goofiness

"Well, I will let you two go back to what you were doing before I intruded your day." Well mannered indeed. "Maybe, I will see you ladies around sometimes, until then good bye and have a nice day," he said. But there was something in his eyes when he said that.

"Yes, maybe you will one day, have a nice day." Bella said snapping  
me back to reality.

"Goodbye Jacob," I called after him, but what was that look. I closed the door, "Hey babe," Bella call to me.

"Yes, baby?" I ask gently taking her into my arms

"I love you," she told me as she smiled and gave me a long loving kiss.

"I love you more," I said laugh and give her a kiss that took her breath away.

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella/Esme**

**EsPOV**

****2 weeks later****

"I wish he would leave us along for a day, and let me have time with my fiancée!" I thought to myself. Everywhere I turn around there he is, with  
Bella. When we go to the mall just to spend time with each other, we run into him. Even when we go to the park we see him and he is always want to be around my Bella. He is driving me insane; he is like a stalker or something because how does he know where we are at all the damn time. Something is got to give, sooner or later. I really need to talk to Bella about this situation like now but that will have to wait because he is here. Ugh, he has no life but he WILL NOT! have my wife.

Right now he was over at our house for at lease the second time that day and I was about to rip something, whether it be the book I was holding or his head one was going. I was getting ready together up and go to Bellas art room but he began talking in his sweet voice that I didn't buy for a minute.

"Hey Esme, get over here and play with us," that was the mutt.

"No, Jacob I'm really busy." I say, letting the venom show in my voice, Bella could tell I was getting very angry but she didn't say anything.

"But you are not doing anything but looking at that book of yours, what the hell are you reading anyway."

Wow he deserves the Noble Peace Prize. "Actually Jacob, I'm reading it not just look at it." God I'm getting a damn headache, he needs to leave now.

"Ok, well I'm heading off" he gets up and stretch his tight muscles, oh yea Esme do you mind if I can take Bella out tomorrow night, we wont be out late."

What the hell! Did he really just ask to take my wife out; if looks could kill... God I looks could kill he would be laying on the floor right now with 5 billion gun shots in his head.

I look at Bella she has this shock expression on her face. I give her a look that says we need to talk. "Uhmm, sure but where are you two going to eat at?" I ask him because there is no way in hell that he is going to take my wife somewhere without me knowing where they are at.

"Oh at the Silver Falls restaurant downtown, He said, "I will pick you up around seven Bella." He tells her. "Goodnight ladies, I will see  
you tomorrow." With that he walks out the door.

Bella is looking at me with this I didn't know look. "Bella, love we need to talk." Oh how I hate them four words. She gets up off the floor and come sits by me. I take her hand in mine. "Bella love," I begin, "I know you and Jake are becoming good friends but…" She puts her hand over my mouth.

"I know what you are going to say babe." She does? just stay quite Esme see what she is going to say. "That was uncalled for, I swear to you I didn't know that was going to happen, but tomorrow will be the last time that I will let him do anything with me." Did she really just say what I think she did?

"After tomorrow there will be no more Jacob around us, quite frankly I'm  
getting very tired of look at him." Instead of saying anything I just pulled  
her into a kiss and started laughing when we pulled away. "What is so funny?" she asked me.

"I guess you really did know what I was going to with much nicer words" She smiled at me and I smile back, and we kiss again. "I love you Bella." I softly say as I begin to kiss up and down her neck.

"And I love you Esme." she says as her breathing gets heavier. I smile loving the affect I have on her.

"I'm sorry love, I know he's been hanging around us a lot, but I do t know there's something about him that you just can say no tk but then you hate yourself afterwards for saying yes." she smiles at me weakly before crawling on top of me and kissing me with such need I wanted to fuck her till she was begging for mercy.

"I know he gets on your nerves baby, and like I said j swear tomorow night will be the last time I ever see him... But for now I need some esme lovin." she winks at me sexily and I melt into the couch. I wrap my fingers in her hair and pull her down to me, kissing her passionately, it was almost the best kiss she's ever given me, only coming second to our firs kiss.

"god baby you make me want you so much." I moan to her, she knew what she did to me and she sometimes took advantage of it but I didn't mind it made our sex even better.

"let me make up all the time we've lost these last 2 weeks, I wana show you how important you are to me." she moans in my ear, making me shiver. Her hands go under my shirt to caress my sides making me shiver and look at her with need and lust. She smiles above me and kisses me as she slolwy and gently takes off my shirt.

"I wanna make up to you baby, I love you so much, no one will ever steal me away from my esme, your mine all mine," she says as she slowly kisses Down my neck to my chest, making me moan softly and making her growl Witch only made me moan louder. She gets to my bra covered chest and I wanted her to rip it off.

"god baby please just rip it off." I pant, making her smile and tease my nipples through my bra, pinching them and making them as hard as a rock. I groan as she does this, I go behind my back and unclasp my own bra because it didn't seem like she was going to do it anytime soon. She laughs at my eagerness before sitting me up and she sits in my lap, taking my nipples into her hands lightly, she began rolling them and pinching them, making me moan and my head to sway back and forth.

She giggles softly as she begins to message my breasts in her hands. I sigh and lean foward to kiss her as she played with my nipples almost roughly, but I didn't mind it felt so damn good. Suddenly she gets down from the couch and gets on her knees to kiss my nipple before taking it into her mouth, sucking so softly I was feeling lightheaded from the pleasure. Then she began to flick my nipple making me gasp and arch my back.

"fuck Bella baby don't stop, uhh uhh rub her baby she needs you so much." I groan to her, she smiles up at me deviously and she kisses over to my left nipple while her other hand goes down to play with my soaked panties... Wait? When did my pants come off? Oh well I was too turned on to care. She begins to play with me by fingering me through my panties which all it really did was make me scream her name and growl for her teasing. I hear her laugh into my chest as she kisses down to my aching and throbbing pussy.

She begins to rub my pussy with the palm of her hand making me whimper her name. She scoots me closer to her and begins to lower her face to my clothed mound, she begins to nibble softly on my lips making me scream and pant her name, grab the couch to try and breathe, which right now wasn't really working out so well.

"gooooooooddddd babyyyy fuckfuckfuck please don't tease anymore please." I beg her.

She laughs softly and begins to take off my panties quickly then dives right into my pussy making me scream her name. She bites and licks my clit with so much want and need, my eyes rolled in pleasure as I watch her devour my aching pussy.

"baby, oh oh baby I'm cumming please harderharderharder." I beg her. She quickly puts two fingers In my aching core making my back arch and cum all over my angels face. Which she very happily lapped all up, as my orgasm subsided I loved hearing the noises she made lapping up my pussy. I sigh softly as my fingers run through her hair as she cleans me up.

When she's done she sits on my lap and kisses me softly. I smile and start rubbing our baby making her giggle.

"your turn sweetie," I say smiling,

she smiles back and says "no sweetie, how about tomorow night?" I look at her shocked, she must of sensed the hurt that she had just caused because she added. "oh no no no baby I just think it'll be more special if we do it tomorow okay? So thar we can celebrate that little brat finally being out of our lives." she says smili g as she strokes my cheek, I sigh softly and lean into her touch, letting it calm me.

I lay down next to her and kiss her good night, she smiles and says she loves me and I say it back.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that this was the las time I was going to see her.

* * *

****the next day****

**EsPOV**

It is almost time for him to come pick her up. I'm already missing her and I'm getting very nerves. We stayed up have the night just talking to each other, which I really enjoyed. My baby is looking very beautiful right now. It is hard for me to keep my hands off of her. She is very luck that Jacob will be here any minute, or we will be upstairs in our bed room right now. God how much you can love a person is beyond me. She keeps staring at me, looking more and more nervous. "Baby you will be just fine and you look very beautiful right now." I tell  
her while giving her a gentle kiss.

"I know, I know." She tells me. "It's just I have a really bad feeling, that's all." I know what she means because I have the same feeling. That little voice and the back and my head will not shut up. It's telling me to not let her go with him that something is going to happen. There was a knock on the door that snapped me out of my thoughts.

I go to open the door for him and let him. "Hello Esme, Bella." He said with this stupid grin on his face, that I wanted to knock off. "Err Bella are you ready to go." He asks her.

"Yes I'm ready." She says giving him a fake smile.

She walks over to me giving me a hug and a kiss. "I love you baby and I will see you later on." She said gives me one more kiss to go. All while Jake is staring at us. He had that same look in his eyes he had that first day we met him.

When Bella finally lets me go, I look at him and said "Jacob bring my wife back to me and one piece." Or I will hunt you down; I finish the  
sentence in my head. We said our goodbyes now it is time to play the waiting game, this is going to be along night.

* * *

**BPOV**

We arrive at the restaurant, Silver Falls; it was very beautiful and expensive. We sit at our table, which is more to the back and private. Our waiter comes up and asks us what we want to drink. Jacob orders a bottle of Barbera wine for the both of us. This is getting weirder, and weirder. It feels like we are on date, when he knows that I'm engaged. As our waiter comes back over with the wine he asks us what we will have to eat. Jacob orders a steak well done, while I order a Greek salad.

We enjoyed our dinner have small talks here in there. I really wasn't in the mood for him anymore I was ready to go back home to Esme. Because I missed her more than anything in this world right now. As we walk back to the car I heard Jacob calls my name so I turn around in out of nowhere he kiss me. I push on his chest to get him off of me. I spite and wipe my mouth. He had this stupid ass smile on his face that I just wanted to slap off.

"Aww baby, forget that dyke girl toy you have back at home, and come with me I will make you feel like you are on top of the world." He tells me. I turn to walk away when he grabs my arm hard and I punch him in the face. I started to take off running we I ran into someone hard chest.

"Why hello Bella it has been a while." No, it can't be anyone but him. He is smiling that crooked smile I use to love. I was start screaming but someone put something over my mouth. I started to get sleepy next thing I know, I her voice yelling and screaming for me to fight but it was too late. Everything turns black and I pass out. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella/Esme**

**EsPOV**

It has been three hours since they left, something must be wrong. And that little voice has been making its present known. It keeps telling me to go after them, but I have been ignoring it. Bella was fine right? That same question has been popping up in my head. "Go find her and bring her back with you, stop waiting just go!" That damn little said to me. Forget it I'm going to go get her and make sure she is safe. Because if she is hurt and anyway, he will pay. I run to my car and drive as fast as I possibly can to the restraunt, not knowing what I was going to do when I got there.

I see them walking to the car. I hear him call her name, she turns around to look at him, and he kisses her. WHAT THE FUCK! He just kiss my wife "OH HELL NO." I said out loud. I was just about to step out of my car when I see her push him away.

"That's my girl." I say quietly as I smile. He said something because Bella turns to walk away, with is very pissed off face. But he grabs her by the arm hard, by the look of it. She punchiest him and the face and turn to run, but she runs into someone who looks a lot like him from the back.  
Whoever it was scares Bella, because of the look on her face. Jacob comes upbehind her and puts something over her mouth. She is struggling to get away; her body starts to relax when I start yelling and screaming for her to fight. But it is too late, no Bella.

* * *

**Jacob pov**

Shit what is she doing here, this was not part of the plan. We need to get to out of here. "Shit man we need to get the hell out of here, help me with her!" I tell my partner.

"Fine." He says, with this damn cocky grin on his face. He is making me want to knock it off. We put her and the backseat and speed off. It took us a while to get there but, We are back at the hideout. It was a big old house that my partner had bough just for this occasion. It had a huge wrap around porch, and a lake behind the house. This is no way that anyone can find us since we are in the middle of nowhere. If we were out here for another reason then kidnap Bella, I wouldif enjoyed being out here. But who say that I'm not going to enjoy myself. "Jacob," he calls my name snapping me out of my thoughts "get over here, and help me take her in the house."

"Ok." I said, grabbing her by the legs. We carry her up to the room and  
carefully put her on the bed in cover her up. She will be out at least  
another four hours. Since I had to drug her, and then knock her out with  
chloroform. I was very surprised that she didn't pass out with all the Rohypnol (date rape drug) I put in her drink.

"Jacob, come on lets get out of here and let her sleep." He said, getting on my damn nerves. He acts like I am a fucking idiot.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now?" I asked going down the stairs because I know what I want and I am going to get it.

"I don't know, what you have in mind?" he asks me. I just start grinning at  
him, and wave him over. And I kissed him, he pulls back. "Oh that's what you want huh?" Instead of answering him, I just kiss him again. I am going to get my way no matter what. He kisses me back like there was no tomorrow, as we deepen the kiss I feel his hands travel down and up my sides. I push him back on the wall to let him know who is in control. He starts to moan, which only makes me smile.

"What do you want me to do baby?" I asked him

"Uhmm, I I ….want you..to.." He doesn't get to finish because I don't want him to. He is my toy and I can play with him how I want. I start kissing down to his neck, where I start nibbling and sucking. His moans are starting to get a little louder.

"If you don't be quiet, I'm going to stop." I threaten him. He gets very quiet, but I can still hear him moan in his throat.

"Good boy." I mumble to him.

"Please," he whispers to me, "I can't take the teasing anymore." He is so cute when he begs, just like the little puppy he is.

"I don't care, I say looking into his eyes, what did I say before we got  
started?" I asked him and a harsh tone.

"Umm...that you are..in..you are…mmm" I just want to laugh at him but I have to keep up the act.

"Mmmm what was that?" I asked again, I want my answer.

"YYYou're…ahhh…the bbbboss." He finally said it. I smirk oh I'm going to have some fun with him. My hands travel down to his jeans resting on the button. As I go to unbutton them, I hear the phone going  
off.

I pull away for him. He looks pissed but I shoot him a look that tells  
him I'm still in charge, before I go and answer the phone.

* * *

**EsPOV**

God I knew something bad was going to happen. It's been six hours is Bella was kidnap by that damn mutt and that guy. I feel like I'm going insane without her here with me. I'm such a mess right now; if I look in the mirror right now I would not recognize myself. After they speed off I called the police and told them what I just witness. After I call the cops I called Carlisle and told him what happened.

"Carlisle Cullen, how can I help you?" he said into the phone.

"Carlisle it's me, Esme." I said trying not to cry.

"ESME, WHAT IS WRONG TELL ME NOW!" He demanded

"They took her." I said losing all control  
"Where are you?" he asks me.

"I'm at the house." I said sniffing

"What is your address? I'm coming over." I tell him the address. I was pacing around the living room waiting for him to get here.

There is a knock on thedoor I rush over and open it. He pulled me into his arms. "Ssshhhh it is ok sweetie, I'm here just let it out you will feel better when you do." He tells me, he pulls us down on the couch. While I'm trying to come down a little, my phone starts to ring. Carlisle grabs it off the coffee table and answers it.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver"Is this Esme?" the caller asked

"Yes this is her phone; may I ask who this is?" he said

"It's Alice, can I speak to her?" He hands me the phone to me.

"Hello, Alice." I said sniffing a bit more.

"ESME, what is wrong?" she asked me. I tell her the whole story about what happen.

"Ok, Emmett and I are on our way over, we will be there shortly." She tells me.

"Please hurry." I said into the phone.

"Will do." She says and hangs up the phone. I turn to Carlisle, who gives me a small smile and I give him one back.

"You need to get some rest Esme," he tells me, "It's going to be a long night."

"But how am I suppose to sleep without her, she is my soul, Carlisle. My rock and I would give my life for her and our baby." I said crying again. about Thirty minutes later, There was a knock on the door, Carlisle got up and open the door. Alice came running over to me giving me a big hug. I burst into tears, she tighten her grip around me.

"Esme" she calls my name, while she turns my head toward her. "Honey, you need some sleep." She tells me with a serious face.

"But Alice I can't sleep without her, you don't understand what I'm going…"

she puts her hand over my mouth. "Esme, you're right I don't know what you are going thru right but I do know you need your rest." I just stare into her eyes; I know she is telling the truth.

"You are mentally and emotionally exhausted, sleep will do you some good." She said with a small smile. I sighted and just node my head.  
"Good," she said returning to her normal over happy self. "If you want I can lay down with?" She said.

"I would love that." I said with a few more sniffs. I take her hand and we go up stairs for some much need rest. We get into my bed and I see Bella's stuffanimal I got her. I walk over and pick it up for the chair it was sitting on, and hug it before return to the bed where Alice is already laying down. She gives me a small smile, as I get into bed with the stuff animal in my arm. "We will find her Esme, I promise you we will." She tells me while giving me a kiss on my forehead. I don't respond to her I just close my eyes and try to get some rest.

Meanwhile in the living room  
"I can't believe they kidnap Bella." Em said while hooking up a tracker to the phone.

"Yes I know what you mean." Carlisle stated

"If the hurt her I'm going to kill them bastards." Emmett said after he got finish setting everything up.

"Yes I feel the same way." Carlisle said. "we better find her soon because I'm fearing for bellas safety and especialy esmes, I don't think she can take much more of this."

* * *

**Jacob pov**

We have been here for nine hours now and Bella is still not awake. I'm starting to get a little worried. I have been up and down the stairs for the last six hours. I notice that she was sweating and breathing kind of hard the last time I went up there. So I turn on the Ac hoping it would stop her from sweating. There is something wrong with her maybe she has a fever, that might be it. I go upstairs again and unlock her door. She is still sleeping; I put my hand on her forehead. She is kind of warm.

"What are you doing up here?" My partner asks me with this look that I just want to slap off his face.

"It's none of your damn business why I'm up here!" I said with a pissed off tone. The room gets very quiet; I think I have had enough of him.

"Do you love her?" He asks me out of nowhere.

"What in the hell make you say that?" I ask him. Quite frankly he is starting to get on my damn nerves. I can't wait to this is over with, and get rid ofhim.

"Because, you keep coming up here to check up on her, every other minute." He tells me.

"Well, she does need to be alright when we make to call" I tell him. "And right now she is not in the condition to even talk on the phone." Now I'm starting to get even more angry.

"Who gives a shit, she has been everything and everyone you have been thinking about since we got here." He said jealously. What a damn baby, if I like him a little bit more I would of l thought it was very cute, but I don't really like him. I like using him and that was it. But I needed him to think I like him.

"No, I don't love her, she is just a job." He smiles when I tell him that I don't love her.

"Good." He said with that smile still on his face. But all of a sudden it turns into a frown.

"Do you love me?" he asked me with this look of hope on his face. This is what I was trying to avoid.

"No" his smile disappeared "I like you but it's too early to talk about love."  
I said a little sweet.

He looks at me and gives me a sad smile. "You're right, sorry." He said  
looking down. Just when I'm about to respond to him, Bella starts to stir on the bed. She turns over facing us moaning in her sleep. I hold my breath; I'm not ready for her to wake up yet. I guess someone or something loves me because she keeps on sleeping. I let out the breath I was holding. I need to check her fever. I turn to him.

"I need a thermometer, go get me one." He turns and walks out the door. A few minutes later he returns with the instrument. I place my hand on her forehead while putting the thermometer and her mouth. She is warmer the she was before.

Five minutes later I pull out the thermometer it read… oh my god, I thought to myself. "One hundred three degrees." I said out loud.

"So, who cares, I think we should let her suffer." He said pissing me off.

"I care and we are going to take care of her, while she is with us." I said  
with a serious look.

"Well, I don't give a shit that you care about her." That was the last straw

"Listen to me and listen very carefully," I said taking a step towards him,  
"You do what I say when I say it, no matter what it is." I stop and look at  
him straight into his eyes "Got me?" I ask him.

He just stands there looking at me.

"Fine, do what you want." He says to me

"One lose the damn attitude, and two go get me a cold water rag for I can  
place it around her neck." He just stands there. "NOW DAMNET." I yelled at him. He comes back with a bucket of cold water with what look likes ten rags soaking in it. I take one and start dabbing her forehead to get all the sweat off of her. Next I grab another one and put it around her neck, all while he is staring at me with the look of envy and his eyes. I ignore him and continue the task at hand, getting Bella feeling better.

* * *

**Esme pov**  
Dream  
I must have been dreaming because there is no way this happen. I roll over and see Bella fast asleep I let out a sigh of relief. I wrap my arms around her pulling her into me, she snuggles to get comfortable. When she gets settle, I kisses her forehead and I whisper I love you to her. I look down at her and I see that she is crying.

"Bella baby what's wrong?" I ask shaking  
her. "Bella wake up, please baby wake up." I said I can feel my own tears running down my face.

"Esme, wake up honey you're have a bad dream." Someone says to me. No, I cannot be having a dream, I think to myself but the tears are still falling. "Esme?" I feel something shake me. "Esme! Wake up."

I wake up from my dream, Alice is sitting by me. She wipes my tears away.  
"Esme it is going to be all right, I'm right here with you." She whispers to  
me.  
"God Alice, it felt so real like she was right here with me." I start crying  
again and Alice just thing you could hear was my sniffles. Alice was still  
holding me rubbing my back, which helps me relax a little bit.  
"Hey umm Esme, I think it is time for you to eat." I give her this sour look,  
she laughs a little.  
"Yes you are going to eat something, even if I have to tide you down and spoon  
feed you." I know she is serious by the way her looks right now.  
Just as we where about to get out of bed to go down stairs, the door opens.  
Emmett and Carlisle come in carrying a tray of food for Alice and me, and the  
smell was heaven. They motion for us to get back into the bed, and they came  
over sitting the trays over our laps. They lift the lids off the tray to  
reveal strawberries pancakes. We thank them and sent them off back down stairs  
to do whatever they was doing before they made us breakfast.  
"Those two are full of surprises." Alice tell me which make I just nod my head  
and agree.

* * *

**Jacob pov**  
It has been all most three hours since I figure out that Bella had a high  
fever. I'm still with her I really want her to get better. I'm starting to  
think this was all a mistake, a bad mistake. There is a knock on the door.  
"Come in." I told my partner  
"How is she doing?" He asks me  
"Her fever is getting worst, it's at 103.4." he just nods his head.  
"What should we do now?"  
"I think we should just take her back, because there is no way that our plan  
can work while she is sick." I tell him.  
"No we have come this far, so there is no turning back." He says to me, that  
is the last straw. I jump up and get in his face.  
"Listen here you no good piece of shit, what did I fucking tell you earlier?"  
I ask him, he just stays quiet.  
"I ask you a damn question!" he is staring at the floor. That is it; I grab  
him by his shirt and push him to the wall.  
"I will ask you one more time!" I say staring him in the eyes. "What did I  
tell you earlier when you butted in?" He just looks at the floor. I have had  
it. I drew back and punch him in the face.


	10. Chapter 9 Part II

**Mistakes Lead to Love**

**Part II**

**Bella/Esme**

**JPOV**

God it felt so good to finally hit him I'd been wanting to do it since I met him. All my anger from his annoyingness was finally coming out of me. I hear him crying and trying to fight back but it was useless I was so much stronger than he was. After I was done beating him I threw him on the floor, he was unconcious by this point and kicked him hard before leaving the room.

I knew this plan was so stupid from the damn beginning, I don't know why I had gotten involved with him especially since he was such a whiney freakin baby. God! Jus thinking about him made me so angry, well he wasn't my problem anymore. The only thing I needed to do now was call Esme.

The phone only rang once and a very muscular man answered the phone, "hello who is this?" I was too pissed to care who the he'll it was.

"don't track this phone call or I'll come hunt you down, you'll find Bella at 302 labette drive, her and someone else will he there but I sure as hell won't." I say as I hang up the phone, pack up all of my stuff and get the he'll out of there before I'm caught. As I disapear into the woods I hear in the distance the sound of an ambulance.

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh god, where the hell was I? I missed my esme so much it hurt, her smile and charm and the way she caressed my tummy and smiled as we talked about our baby. I feel my tears stain my cheeks before I begin crying softly. I clutch my stomach softly and rub it as I begin to talk to my baby "it'll be alright little baby, mommy will make it out of here as soon as we can." I was still so dizzy from all the things they did to me and I felt so nausious and I could definately tell that I had a fever. But most of all I needed my Esme.

I look down towards the end of the bed as I hear something moove and I can't believe my eyes. Edward laying on the floor bloody and broken, I rush down to him and try to wake him up. "Edward are you okay? Wha happened?" I say as I tap his shoulder, I'd had firstaid and for training before so I knew what to do I looked down and he seemed to be breathing. I found a cell phone in his pocket and called 911. Then I took some of the rags that were for some reason laying by the bed and started to clean up his face to see the real damage, he looked like he had Wally taken a beating, there were bruises everywhere on him. And it looked like his nose was completely shattered and maybe even a dislocated jaw.

The door had burst open down stairs making me jump up and go to my bed and clutch my stomach not knowing who it was, I curl up in a ball and close my eyes frearing for my life. I hear the door open slowly and I whimper softly, I hear someone say "the mans in here guys, Mis are you alright?" the ambulace man asks me.

"um ya sorry I thought someone was breaking in fir some reason I forgot I called, I had a friend come over and he heat up my other friend while inwas sleeping so when I woke up I called you." the guy nods quickly as they get a stretcher in the room and place him on it.

"what was the mans name that did this ma'am?" he asks me.

"his name was Jacob black, I'm sorry I don't know where he lives he just moved and I havnt seen his new house yet." they nod and lift him up and take him down to the hospital. I smile knowing that now he was at least in better hands than he was in before. I lay down again and go back to sleep, because I didn't know how much longer I was going to be here and I didn't want to go anywhere in fear of him comiing back.

* * *

**EsPOV**

WE GOT A PHONE CALL! my baby was still alive, I was so excited I could hardly breathe. We were on our way to the place that the person had called told us about. I was jumping up and down in my seat so much that Alice had to put her hands on my shoulders to keep me calm.

"Esme sweetie calm down, I know you probably don't want to hear this but she may not be there, or not in a very good condition okay, please calm down until we know for sure everything ok?" she hugs me tight as I begin to think of the worst case senerio, my Bella could be beaten or chained up in a basement. Thinking about this made all my spirits crush.

I just wanted to hold my little Bella and our baby to my chest and tell her how much I love her. "hey Esme, I think we found it." I press my face to the window and see a semi nice house by the lake, at least it looked like she wasn't going to be in much pain, when Emmett parks the car I rush inside and start looking in every unlocked door on the ground floor, Carlisle goes upstairs while Alice looks in the basement and Emmett helps me look on this floor.

"Esme she's up here. She's fine." Carlisle calls to me, I sprint up the stairs and see my babygirl sleeping soundly, I sigh in relief as my hand strokes her cheek softly, I see her smile and lean into my hand. The tears finaly come down my cheeks as Carlisle helps me pick her up and puts her in my arms, she wasn't really all that heavy so it was easy to get her down stairs and to the car, Emmett and Alice were already in the car, Carlisle got in the drivers side and I got in with my angel, I kept her with me as I hugged her tk me never wanting to let her go. On the way back home I fall asleep with my angel finally in my arms again.

* * *

**EdPOV**

I wake up in the hosptal, remembering every thing that had happened, I began to cry softly to myself, I can believe he had done that to me, I loved him and all he did was treat me like I was his play toy an-... Oh my god, maybe that's why Bella left me, because I was acting like Jacob was. It's not like I had meant to, most of the time I was drunk and I thought she was okay with it. God I am so ashamed of myself I cannot believe I was so foolish.

A doctor came into the room and my jaw almost dropped to the floor even though it was severely painful, he had gorgeous blonde hair, he was lean and slightly muscular under his lab coat. I smile at him shyly and he looks at me and winks. "well hello there, I'm dr. Jasper whitlock at your service."

It's like love at first sight I smile shyly and say "I'm Edward"

* * *

**BPOV**

I wake up to the sight of my things in my room, I think I'm dreaming there's no way I could be back home. I turn to see my lovely esme looking at me lovingly. I lay back down slowly and stroke he cheek as she smiles at me, "wow this is a really good dream, you feel so real."

She laughs her sweet laugh and gets closer to me and rolls almost on tip of me as she strokes my cheek and leans in close letting her sweet breath caress my face as she says "your not dreaming baby your home." she kisses me lightly.

I exploded with excitement, I rolled her over with me on top and kisse djer hungrily and hug her tight to me, never letting go. "oh baby, inwas so scared and I missed you so much, please never let me go." I whimper to her as she holds me tightly to her and kisses my forehead, nose and finally my lips. I smile sweetly at her as I burry my face in her neck. Then I look at her and say you know sweetie I have my appointment with the doctor to see if this little one is a boy or a girl." I say rubbing my stomach softly making esme giggle.

"I love you guys so much, I'm so glad I finaly have you two back in my arms." she kisses me gently, making me melt into her gente touch. She pulled away and wraps me in her arms gently and begins to whisper sweet nothings to me

And I wouldn't have it any other way :)


	11. Chapter 10

EsPOV

Ever since we had gotten Bella home very early this morning I've been laying here with her as she sleeps soundly, I was a little worried that she was sleeping so much plus she had a little fever but Carlisle gave her something and it seems to of gone down, plus she took her blood to do a tox screen on it to see whar they had given her.

When he had gotten it back he had called my phone when he got the stuff, "they gave her a ton of rayphenol, she may be out for a while for that, plus the stuff on the rag was clorophorm which would kind of explain the fever but I put that with her being pregnant because you can get high fevers. Well good luck Hun, let me know how she's doing later." we say our goodbyes and I go back to concentrating on my Bella. She looked so peaceful sleeping next to me.I stroke her cheek softly letting her feel that I was next to her, every once in a while I'd hear her whimper softly, I'm guessing she was havin a bad dream, in which case I would jus pull her closer to me and stroke her hair.

I don't know what time she woke up but when she did, she turned slightly to smile at me and stroke my hair "wow this is a really good dream, you feel so real." she says.

I laugh softly as I roll her over and kiss her softly and say "you're not dreaming baby your home." I kiss her lightly again.

She exploded with excitement, she rolled us back over and kisses me full of desire and hunger, she hugs me tigh like she's never letting go. "Oh baby, inwas so scared and I missed you so much, please never let me go." She whimpers to me as I hold her tightly to me as I kiss all over her face, finally settling on her lips. She smiles and burries her face in my neck and takes a deep breath, I giggle and I hold baby baby tight. "You know sweetie I have my appointment with the doctor to see if this little one is a boy or a girl." She says as she rubs her stomach and making me giggle.

"I love you guys so much, I'm so glad I finaly have you two back in my arms." I kiss her gently, and feel us both melt into the kiss. When we pulled away I wrap my arms around her as I whisper sweet nothings to her as she sighs smiling and let's me stroke her body. I feel her relaxing into my touch. I was so glad they hadn't hurt her, ifthey had I think I wouldve killed them. Oh well it's nice to have my baby in my arms again.

She turns to me and asks "Baby before we go to the doctor can paint the babys room please?" smiling with a glowing look on her face. I smile as I cuddle her to my chest and play with her stomach and nod, she claps as she smiles. I giggle and cover her face with kisses as she laughs and finally I rest my lips on hers whimpering slightly because my tounue started to melt with hers. She pulls away, gasping as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Baby is something wrong, is the baby okay?" I ask worried as I hold her stomach softly.

She laughs as the tears spill over onto her cheeks as she says "I felt our baby move sweetie I felt it move!" she says super excited. My heart swells and ifeel myself get butterflies in my stomach at the news,

I cuddle her tight to me and say "that's great sweetie." I smile and kiss her ear. We finally get up out of bed and I kiss her softly and hold her waist softly as we kiss in the middle of our bedroom before parting. "I'm going to take a shower and then run to the store okay? Are you going to be here okay by yourself?" I look at her worriedly as I stroke her cheek.

She smiles and leans in to kiss my cheek as she says "Babe I'll be fine okay? I'll lock all the doors and everything okay?" she smiles at me and kisses me before heading off to the babys room. I smile and begin to think about our baby as I head to the shower.

BPOV

I was heading to the babys room when I started to get a little headache, I figured it was nothing and unlocked the door to the room to look at it. Esme had put the paint in here so I've never been in this room. It was nice; a brightish green carpet with blue walls and green trim, then one wall was white because I guess they hadn't gotten to it yet. This was perfect, I already had ideas for flowers and everything, but first I had to sketch it all out, i didn't want to ruin this beautiful paint job. It was worth it for my little one, who seemed to be moving around a lot.

I turn on a fan because it was getting really hot plus my back and stomach were hurting as I got done with all the flowers and butterflies, but it was well worth it, I even drew a tree on one end in the corner with leaves coming off and floating around the room, it really did look beautiful. Now I had to figure out what to do with the white wall of nothing. Suddenly I had a perfect idea, I would make a mural for our little ones, of what I didn't know, so I grab my pencil and let my emotions move me.

This was the best part of my drawing, not really seeing it until it's finished, letting your emotions completely take you over and fill you up as you draw, most of the time my eyes were closed when I drew because I knew it would ruin the emotion and amazingly it made me even better because it was pure emotion not a visual emotion.

I was almost done with the mural when I doubled over in pain I almost screamed from all the pain in my head, stomach, and back. I breathe deeply as I try not to throw up all over the pretty rug. I quickly finish the mural the best I can before running to the bathroom and throwing up everything and anything that was possibly even left in my stomach. When I was mostlydone even though I was still completely hurting almost a screaming pain I look down to see that I had been puking up blood.

I was suddenly very light headed I grab on to the tub and begin the acid in my stomach plus some more blood; I look down at the blood one last time.

Before my sight was slowly covered up in complete darkness

Es Pov

"Bella, honey are you ok in there?" I ask from behind the door. No answer. I push open the door and I was in complete shock. Bella was lying in the floor unconscious; I walk up behind her in kneel down beside her.

"Bella sweetie wake up you will get sick from lying on the cold floor." I shook her but she didn't respond.

"Bella" I was about to carry her to bed when something caught my eye, the toilet. I look in it and seen blood. Oh my god I said to myself, I pick her up and ran down stairs and out the front door. I put her in the passenger seat, run over to the driver side and got and in floored it. I had turn on my emergency blinkers, and we got to the hospital within ten minute.

I ran in carrying her, lucky I had already called Carlisle; he was standing there waiting on us.

"What happen?" He asked me as they roll Bella to a room.

"I don't know, she went into the bathroom and she was in there for a long so I when to check on her but she didn't answer me." I said and took a deep breath. "When I went in there is was on the floor unconscious, I thought she was sleeping on the floor but as I got close to her I notice the toilet and it had a lot of blood and it." I could feel myself ready to break down into tears. Carlisle notice this and he grab my hand in took me to the waiting area and told me to sit.

"Esme, call Alice and Emmett and get them down here, I don't want you to be here by yourself." He tells me, "I'm going to see what they has found; I will be back later, stay strong." And with that he left. I grab my phone in call Alice.

"Hello" she sung into the phone.

"Alice it is me, Bella is in the hospital." I tell her

"What happen?" she asks me. I tell her everything I told Carlisle

"Where are on our way, just hold on." She tells me and hangs up.

TWO HOURS LATER

I have been pacing all over this room, I can't sit down for nothing, and I miss my Bella.

"Esme, you got to sit down you are giving me a headache, pleas sit down." Alice said while grabbing my hand, pulling me to sit down. She hugs me. "It's going to be fine, just hold on." Right after she said that Carlisle came to sit down, by me taking my hand.

"She will be fine Esme, but she will need to be on bed rest until the babies are born." He tells me

"What is wrong with her?" I asked him

"She has Pneumonia mixed with bronchitis and plus the stress on her pregnancy." What did he said babies?

"Carlisle did you say babies?"

"Yes I did Esme; Bella is having twins, girls to be exact." Not only was I in complete shock, but I was speechless.

"Can I go see her?" I ask him and the only response I got was a smile.

"She is in room 103." And with that he was gone like the wind. I walk down the hall until I found her room. I open the door and saw her sleeping like an angel. I took a sit and the chair by the bed, and took her hand in mine.

"I love you sweet heart." I whisper to her. There was a knock on the door in come Alice and Emmet.

"How she?" he asks me

"Sleeping"

"Don't give up hope Esme she will be fine." Alice told me

"Yea I know" They said with me until they said there good byes

"Call us for anything, you her me" Alice said with a smile, I smile back and nod my head with that they was gone. I look up at Bella; god how much I love this woman. I thought before I close my eyes to rest.

"Esme" someone called to me "Esme wake up baby." Whoever it was started so shake my shoulder.

"No let me sleep." I said tiredly. Whoever it was starting rubbing my back and with that I when back into my dreamland.

B POV

I feel something in my hand, whatever it is holding me tight. I open my eyes in look around, where am I. Something squeeze my hand and I look and see my Esme holding my hand while she sleeps. She is my angel, as much I hate to wake her up but I need to find out where I am.

I start to call her "Esme" no response I try again "Esme wake up baby." I said while shaking her shoulder.

"No let me sleep" she said drowsy, I just rub her back while she falls back to sleep. How much I love this woman. There was a knock on the door and Carlisle came in.

"Hi Bella, how do you feel?" he asks me

"I feel a little better." I said with a smile

"Good, you can go home first thing in the morning." He said with a smile "I will leave you along, keep her safe ok,"

"I will" I tell him as he walks out the door." I look down at my wonderful wife to be, she is sleeping peaceful. I run my hands threw her hair.

"Mmmm don't stop." she tells me

"How long you been up baby?" I ask her

"Long enough"

"I guess you herd huh?" I ask her

"Yes I did, let's get some more rest and we can leave when we wake up."

"Ok" I said "But can you sleep with me?" I ask her

"Anything for you love." She tells me as she gets into bed. I turn on my side as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Sweet dreams baby."

"Sweet dreams too you too baby." I tell her as I close my eyes falling into the depth of darkness.

**The next morning**

We just pull up at our house.  
"Hey baby when we get in the house, you are going to lay down in get some more rest."

Oh this medicine they gave me has my hormones through the roof, my nipples are rock solid and I'm soaked. I look over to Esme and breathe on her neck and say, "I don't want rest baby I want you."

"No baby, you need rest and then sex ok?"

She carries me gently inside and set me down on the bed, I come up behind her as my tongue plays with her neck my hands go down to rub her as I moan "You know you want to babe, just let it happen."

"No baby you are suppose to be on bed rest, and plus we might hurt the twins." she tells me while I sneak into her panties as I hear her breathing get heavier I smile and see she was about to crack.

I moan softly as if she was playing with me and not me playing with her "Oh Esme baby it feels so good."

"Mmmm it does but no." she said while taking my hand out of her panties. "Lie down and get some rest Bella"

I pout and turn on my side so she couldn't see me. I pout and say "My Esme don't love me no more."

"Bella you are not being fair, you know I love you." She tells me "If you think I don't love you then I want be giving you any for a whole month."

I turn around and kiss her neck roughly

"What was that for princess?" She asks me

I smile and say "I need my baby now please."

"You are very naughty baby, but I'm so sorry my answer is still no."

I frown but then look up at her with a devious grin; I hug her to me as I begin to lick the back of her ear knowing it drove her crazy. I moan to her "Please baby, please your babies want this all 3 of us," I could feel myself dripping on the sheets I was so wet.

"Mmmmm Bella we can't, you don't need any stress?" She look at me in the eyes. "We don't need for you to go back and see Carlisle, so no means no."

"Then call him baby please now it's ok I'm not stressed and it won't stress me please baby." I say as I continue licking her.

"Mmmm Bella that is not fair, fine I will call him." She said as she reach for her cell phone, to call him.

I smile and begin to play with her breasts as she called him.

He picks up on the second ring, "Some is everything okay?" He asks I smile and begin to tweak her nipples to see if she can speak while I'm playing with her.

"Yes everything is fine Carlisle; I just need to ask you some questions?" She said trying not to moan.

"Is it about her medicine, because it'll give her a very high and strong libido for a while?" I smile and begin to put my hands down there letting them message her.

She moved my hands, "Carlisle is there any way to …you know have sex?" She asks him.

I can hear him chuckle, I begin to put my hands back only harder this time and brushing her clit she's that persistent huh? I figured she would give in a long time ago. "Yes there is and any position she's comfortable really it shouldn't matter but if something hurts switch or stop, and don't blow air into the vagina that'll cause big problems. Other than that you're fine to do as you please."

"Ok Carlisle, thank you." She said and hang up. "Bella we are going to do this my way or there no sex at all."

I nod very quickly and say "Ok baby anything you want"

"Ok lay on you back and enjoy the ride baby." She said to me

I nod quickly and smile because I was going to get my way. I moan and reach for her to give her a kiss.

She kisses me back, while I remove both of our clothes; she kisses down to my breast. She started rolling my nipple in her hand, while she starts sucking on the other one.

I moan softly as she does this, I close my eyes and let her do what she wants to me, I could feel myself leaking onto the bed I was so wet, I couldn't wait for her to be down there.

**Esme pov**

I leave her breast along and go down to her stomach kiss all around it. "I love you so much my babies." I tell the twins, kiss her stomach. I go down lower to lick her folds.

She moans loudly and I begin to play with her breasts as I was teasing her clit. She moans "Baby how wet am I?"

"Mmmm very very wet baby". I started sucking on her clit.

She moans louder as I move my hands down to her center to help me, I put my tongue in her pussy as she plays with her nipples.

I pull back giving her an evil smile, "Are you ready baby?" I ask her

"Es…yes yes baby oh god yes." She moans to me begging me to make her cum.

"Good" I said to her as I mounted her, out clits was touching each other, I start moving my hips slowly.

She moans loudly and arch away from me "It feels so good baby." She started to thrust with me and let her breasts bounce for me "fucking hell baby don't stop" She pant.

"Bella stay still or I will stop" I said while stop moving my hips "Understand me?" I ask her.

She sigh heavily as while try to stay still. I was making love to her so damn hard, she was beginning to swear and I was hearing her and me panting together made it so much better... she moan "Baby I'm clllossseeee"

I know baby stay still. I start grinding again but faster she wasn't the only one who was about to come.

She moan and saying "Baby please harder harder"

I do what she asks of me, I push down so hard on our clits I saw stars. I kept it going, "Bella I can't take it no more." I tell her

She grabs my ass and grinds us as hard as she could. I could hear her hyperventilating as she come down from her orgasm

"Mmmm Bella that was amazing baby." I tell her while I pull her into me "Baby are you ok?"

She nod and gasp give...me a sec

"Shit Bella I forgot you have bronchitis, I knew we shouldn't have done that." I said as I started to panic.

She calms down slowly and cuddles into me and says "Baby I'm fine, it was just a little lung attack." she chuckling and cuddling into your chest

"Bella no more sex ok until after you have the kids." I tell her

"But baby I pout please can we not as often but still because my bronchitis will get better and the babies will be here in four months and I don't know if I can wait that long."

"I don't know baby this is a little bit risky. I will think about it, but no promises."

She nods and begins kissing me softly as she say, "Now what about me fucking you?" She says as her finger circles my nipple slowly and she kisses my neck.

"I'm good baby don't worry about me ok." I tell her

She looks at me and wrap her fingers in my hair, she say, "I never made love to you sweetly and slowly like I've wanted, please let me have this one moment to show you how much I love and care for you." She leans in super slow knowing how much I love it and barely touch my lips with hers.

"Nnnoo baby I'm gggood ppromise"

She smiles and then does something I've never seen her do before. She stares right into my eyes while her hands play with my ears and neck. She says "You are becoming puddie in my hands let me make love to you." She repeats this over and over again.

"Mmmm fine for now baby, make love to me please." I beg her

Smiling she begins to kiss my lips lightly, letting it get deeper when she uses her hands to stroke my stomach and sides.

"Mmmm more baby, please I need more."

She smiles and say "Now Esme baby I wana go slow ok?" she kisses me again and let her tongue explore my amazing mouth as her fingers traced my nipples just the way I love it.

"But but mmmm Bella."

"Shhh" she hushes me softly as she begin to kiss down my neck and play there for a while, while her hands were palming my breasts gently.

"Mmmm Bella you don't need to be doing this."

She smile and has this…what game she was trying to play look on her face. She moans in my ear "You don't want this baby?" She says as she sticks a finger in my folds and massaging them before going back to what she was doing before.

"Baby …wwe…can't do this we will hurt the babies."

I could tell she start to get offended. I could see the questions on her face; did she really not want me to do this? Was I too fat or ugly that she didn't want me to make love to her? She was so paranoid and it was getting the best of her, even though I know it was her hormones but she get up out of bed and puts her rive on quickly and go to the babies room.

When she gets up and leave I just stayed in the bedroom. I sigh and when to look for her after a put some clothes on. "Bella why you leave like that?" I ask her

When she saw me, she lost it, She began crying hysterically and I couldn't understand anything She was saying "D ddoo you n n no ot lo o ove m me? A am I t to o o fat t o or w what? W why won j nt you l le me m ma ak e lo ove t to y you."

"Baby you are not fat and yes I love you, but you remember what I told you? you have to stay on your back. Or you could of hurt the babies, Do you understand baby?" I said as I held her in my arms.

She kept sobbing into my as her mind reels with the negative thoughts, they won't stop it's so bad "I want to cut again but I can't..." Her breathing quickens and I can see a panic attack starting and it wasn't going to stop.

Oh god she is going to have a panic attack, I pull her up making her stand in front of me. "Bella, princess please breath take a deep breath there go, baby listen to me you are the most beautiful person and the world you know I will never lie to you."

She couldn't calm down she was too far gone, "I was thinking of Edward and how I was going to tell him these were his kids and if I lost them forever along with Esme..." I couldn't take it... I began crying hard while still hyperventilating on her.

"Shit Bella baby look at me please, Bella BELLA?

She lie down on the floor and try and calm herself down, it was working slowly but she just needed time to calm down.

"Bb Bella baby shhh calm down I'm here talk to me please."

She was about to say something to me when we hear a knock on the door, that calms her immediately and she look up at me scared of who it was going to be.

"Sshhh baby say down calm yourself, keep breathing in and out, I will go see who it is." I said as I walk out the room to the front door. I open the door...

"Hello Esme is Bella here?" he asks me


End file.
